An American Uncle
by Edward George
Summary: Robert Townsend, recently resigned from the US Army receives a letter from his late grandfather's solicitor in England concerning his inheritance. Robert is expected to leave America for England, to claim the inheritance. However, with the affairs of the business and estate he finds himself becoming the foster uncle to a niece Margret Luxberry and foster daughter Elizabeth Barns.


An American Uncle

Robert Townsend who recently resigned from the US Army receives a letter from his late grandfather's solicitor in England concerning his inheritance. Robert is expected to leave America and sail for England, no questions asked to claim the inheritance. However, with the affairs of the business and estate he finds himself becoming the foster uncle to a niece Margret Luxberry and foster father to her best friend Elizabeth Barnes.

1.

Robert Townsend stared out the window at the dark sky of mid-day, the traffic of wagons and horses passing his temporary apartment were ignored. The letter from a solicitor in England lay on the small writing table as he thought about a suitable reply back to one Mr. Jack Cornier, Esq., probably his late grandfather's solicitor. In short he inherited his late Grandfather Daniel Townsend's estate and business, a cartage business spread across the British Isles that made him quite wealthy.

Dark rain laden clouds scudded across the afternoon sky obscuring Robert from fully reading the letter from Mr. Cornier. Turning from the window Robert took a wick lighting it off the hearth to light a candle labra to finish reading the letter.

Again he looked at the date: 18 March 1845, he estimated it took the mail packet from England to Boston at least thirty days, and less than three days to be delivered to his address. As well as anybody he knew a lot could happen in thirty days. Robert would have to secure passage on a ship bound for Portsmouth, England then travel to a town called Ascot west of London to find the anonymous Jack Cornier Esq. Laying the letter down, he stared out the window as the winds from across the Atlantic buffeted the city of Boston making him wonder about the passage to England. Maybe the weather would be clear by the time he left for England.

Quickly composing a short reply that he received the letter about his late Grandfather and would book passage to England as soon as possible. Life wasn't so bad after all, he thought as he finished the letter, addressed it and walked out to the Post Office on the next block. The letter on its way he could only hope it got there safely. One often read in the popular press about a ship being lost at sea this time of year. He was glad in a way he aspired to the greater calling of attending the Military Academy at West Point, New York and being posted to Fort Leavenworth in the Kansas Territory. He often wondered how, from the days of the Vikings to now how anyone made it across the Atlantic to North America. Being a soldier and officer was hard enough, but the calling of the high seas, he knew he just was not up to. The most action he saw during his ten year career was the occasional bar room brawl in the town of Leavenworth on the Army payday which he occasionally had to help the Officer of the Day breakup.

The following day Robert made his way by carriage to the port, a teeming maelstrom of humanity, moored ships, ships being loaded, unloaded, two were leaving port with the tide. The carriage driver waited while he went inside the office, which under other circumstances he would have avoided. Robert Townsend walked into the first booking agent's office he came to.

The agent, a bespeckled man of middle age, premature graying hair under a black leather visor, but sharp blue eyes scanning Townsend's fine black suit and top hat sat behind a counter with a stack of ledger books. Looking at Townsend with open curiosity he wondered what would a fine gentleman would want in his business?

"Yes, sir?" His gaze took in the set of Townsend's stern features.

"`Morning, sir. Do you have a ship with an open berth sailing for England later this week, good sir?"

"I may. Portsmouth I gather, sir?"

"Yes, sir."

The agent consulted the shipping tote board at his back, a list of the outbound ships and destinations written in chalk.

"SS Laura departs this Friday with the tide." He turned around to face Robert. "I have it that this is not for a holiday, sir, eh?"

"No. I must go to England to claim an inheritance."

"Mm? Well, as you can see, either steerage or cabin – cabin is eighty dollars."

Robert quelled his reaction. To his way of thinking that was highway robbery but he was in no position to argue or debate the fee. He counted out the money signed the necessary papers for the passage.

The next day he went to the office that handled passport control.

"England?" The agent repeated as he passed Townsend the forms to fill out. "And how long will you be there, sir?"

Townsend thought a moment. "I am not sure. I must claim an inheritance and shipping business from my late Grandfather. Perhaps a year maybe."

The agent regarded Townsend then said, "A year on family business then."

The rest of the paper work was completed, fee paid and an hour later Robert walked out with the passport.

"Now it will just take tying up loose ends here," Robert said to himself as he dodged his way through the late morning crowd.

2.

A month and several days later Robert was disembarking the SS Laura at Portsmouth, England. The glory of England, many of its vast Channel Fleet was anchored to his immediate left. Looking at the fleet anchored nearby Robert considered it a formidable contender to deal with.

Robert waited while his luggage was brought off the ship and loaded on a carriage that took him through the customs house. The customs house only took a short time before he was finally on his way from the port to the coach house where he caught the coach to Dartmouth following the coast north to Dorchester and Southampton changing coaches at Southampton for the town of Ascot west of London. Townsend considered the railroad in England, like America was still a loose knit patch work of private rail lines being developed. He wondered if the new steam train idea would ever catch on with the public.

Arriving in Ascot to the sound of the coachman's horn on the third day of arriving in England, Robert looked around the town and his new surroundings that he could see of it, was far different then what he was used to in America. "And this is to be home for the next year. Wonderful."

A servant carried his luggage inside where he was able to book a room at the inn. Asking the inn keeper directions to Barley Street he set out on foot with the directions in hand. He found the address readily enough. Entering he climbed to the second floor entering a tight but comfortable outer office where a clerk was at work on some court documents.

Looking over the top of his glasses, the clerk asked, "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Jack Cornier, Esquire if you may. I am Robert Townsend from America to claim my inheritance, the Barneswell Hall Estate and the business, Townsend Cartage."

"Oh yes, Mr. Townsend." The clerk rose bowing he welcomed Robert indicating the empty chair against the wall. "Your letter just arrived a week ago. Please be seated, Mr. Townsend, I'll let Mr. Cornier know you are here."

Robert moved to the chair near the book case of various books and binders. The clerk stepped into Cornier's office upon which the solicitor stepped out of his office.

"Mr. Townsend, so good to see you. My condolences to you, sir," Jack Cornier was a short but wiry man with thin graying hair and gold rimmed glasses balanced on the end of his hawkish nose. He bowed at the waist then held out a sinewy hand to Townsend. "Welcome to England. Please come into my office. Tea? Keith, get us tea please."

Bowing, "Thank you, sir." Robert grasped the other's hand, Jack Cornier's eyes flared as he shook it. Robert held the other's hand for the space of a breath, but long enough to take the other's measure, the graying but slicked black hair with mutton-chop sideburns, dark green jacket, the tan trousers and highly polished shoes. In Robert's way of thinking, the man lived a fine life.

"Firm grasp, sir. Army?"

"Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"Usually somebody who has either been in the Navy or Army develops a strong grasp."

A fine observation thought Robert as he followed Jack Cornier into his office, the complete opposite of the outer office, the rich décor seemed to speak well of the owner.

Looking around Cornier's office, Robert placing his hat on a nearby chair moving to chairs at a writing table. Cornier flipped his coat tails aside sitting straight, wrists just touching the table as he folded his hands. Robert sat opposite Cornier, the two matching steady gazes for a moment. The clerk, seemed just as delicate as Cornier, maybe it was having been in the US Army and stationed out west this seemed so, stepped in with a silver tray with cups of tea, cream and sweetener.

Out of habit, Robert sat straight, hands resting in his lap as if sitting across from his commander not too many months ago. Jack Cornier offered Robert a cup of tea and cigarillo, "And I trust you had a pleasant voyage to England, Mr. Townsend?"

"Yes, sir wasn't bad. A bit rough at times but at least we avoided the stormy season."

"Yes. Well first we'll get to the matter of the estate." Cornier stirred his tea with a silver spoon then delicately sipped the tea, his pinky extended. Holding the cup away from himself, as afraid of dripping the hot tea took a tentative sip. Setting the cup back on the saucer he said, "I don't think anyone in America has anything such as what your late grandfather had, Mr. Townsend. I am speaking of course of the mansion, Barneswell Hall Estate. The mansion, or estate for all intents and purposes qualifies as a fortress." Robert sipped the tea looking at Cornier through amazed blue eyes. "An ancestor on your grandfather's side of the family built it following the Black Plaque of 1349 finishing it to its present state sometime around the mid-1500's or the time of Queen Elizabeth. To say the least, it can withstand a siege of intense proportions. But …" Cornier got up to go back to his desk for several sheets of paper in a bold script. Returning to the table he continued, "Here is the will which was read to the rest of the family some months ago. Seems your grandfather's sister, the Lady Anabelle Wells thought she would inherit the estate. Everyone in the family is well off and have their own estates or holdings. And since the Cartage must go with the property your grandfather, despite your father throwing in with the Colonials, and he a Loyalist for some reason felt that you to be the most suitable to take care of both. This eliminated Lady Anabelle from the inheritance except for an amount of several thousand pounds Sterling. Now, the last words there…" He showed the words of the Will to Robert. Setting his cup down Robert picked up part of the Will to read.

Jack Cornier shrugged as Townsend took the documents from him to read.

Cornier was silent as Robert read the Will. After a moment Robert sat back regarding what he'd read. The flowery legalize of the Will made it harder to judge his grandfather's true intent, Robert said, "And if I understand my grandfather and the Will, I am to manage both? Is that correct?"

Lifting his eyes to the solicitor Robert gestured to the papers. The other leaned forward on his wrists picking up the cup holding it with his fingertips as if he were to spill a drop on himself. Sipping the tea he said, "Exactly so. How long is your passport good for?"

"One year." Robert suspected something.

"Yes. Well, I took the liberty of writing the American Embassy in London concerning your status. You may find a year not to be enough time to work on both the business and estate. The consular suggests applying for an extension six months out. Reason being, they're flooded with requests for visas right now. Seems many people are wanting to go to United States – and Canada."

Robert finished his tea, the cup hiding his thoughtful expression. He really did not want either the business or estate. He had family holdings back in America from his father to think about. His sister Mage and her husband were overseeing the farm and holdings there until he returned. He felt the Crown's taxes alone would take a good portion of the money. "Tell me, Mr. Cornier, how long does my late grandfather expect me to hold the property?"

"As long as you want, sir." Cornier replied delicately setting the cup on the saucer.

"Now another matter I must address with you, Mr. Townsend. Did you know you have a niece? A Miss Margret Luxberry."

Townsend felt as if a tribe of rabid Cherokee Indians had just ambushed him. He felt completely taken by surprise. He said weakly losing his voice. "No."

"You do." Reaching over to turn several pages of legal documents pertaining to the property, the solicitor produced the necessary documents. "Your great aunt was to be the trustee and guardian of the girl but ill health and passing has precluded that task. And Lady Anabelle declined."

"Where is she now and how old is she?" Robert recovered his composure as he locked gazes with the solicitor.

"She's thirteen and has been at an orphanage for the past four years. Your great Aunt, his sister of course has since, to my understanding preceded your grandfather by a year."

"What about my grandfather's other sister? Lady Martha I believe? What was the matter there?" He looked for the name among the sections of the Will.

"Yes, well she believes the girl to be too young for her to contend with, even with a governess. She doesn't want the responsibility."

Sighing thinking this was not turning out as he wished. "Nice." Gathering the documents up he refolded them placing them in an inner coat pocket he asked, "Okay, when can I see the property then get my niece?"

Cornier thought a minute. "Situation is this, Mr. Townsend, you must first visit the estate then we – I must be with you at the orphanage. Possibly by Tuesday. It will take a day there, overnight at an inn, then back to the estate."

3.

Servants and cooks rushed around preparing to meet the new owner of Barneswell Hall Estate. Miss Bonnie Wilson moved from one room to the other assuring everything was in order for the new owner to take possession of the Hall. She stood in the middle of the upstairs hallway with a portable stationary board and her check list assuring everything would meet the past owner's grandson's approval. Less than half the mansion had been in use even when her father was maître d' hotel of the estate. She prayed everything was to Mr. Townsend's satisfaction. She understood it from the solicitor Mr. Townsend had a military background in the American army, which meant every detail met his personal scrutiny.

She looked out a window as the carriage drew into the court yard.

The carriage followed the country lane to the estate. Barneswell Hall Estate was not the quant English country estate Townsend visualized. Townsend looked then looked again, astounded at the sight of the structure, surrounded by tall stately trees, clinging vines growing up the outer walls, ornament bushes, clusters of wild flowers along foot paths like a park, and fountains spraying water high in the afternoon air. The structure which in parts was four levels high reminded Robert of the Military Academy at West Point. The massive walls were everything Cornier said they were; immense outer walls which could hold back a charging army.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"And some."

"They're here!" Miss Wilson called to the other servants running down the stairs.

The servants dropped what they were doing to run outside lining up in the court yard, Bonnie took her place at the head of the line. The carriage passed through the outer gate and then the arch drawing to a stop in the court yard.

"Barneswell Hall Estate, Mr. Townsend." Mr. Cornier nodded toward the building and the line of servants near the entrance door.

A servant stepped forward to open the carriage door, Cornier stepped out stopping for a moment standing aside as Robert stepped out stopping to survey the dark foreboding building still unsure of himself. It was almost like his first day at West Point as a plebe – unsure of himself, afraid to make a mistake, the older classmen stood ram rod straight addressing each plebe as Mister.

Miss Wilson, a girl young for her position of head Mistress of the estate, slight of stature watched Robert Townsend out of the corner of her eye. She was not sure whether to be impressed or not with him. _"American. That's the grandson? Handsome … But nothing what I expected."_

Robert took in the long line of servants at a glance. His first instinct was to troop the line as if he were company commander of an infantry company again. His eyes came back to Miss Wilson, her liquid brown eyes, the long light brown hair were what caught his attention. Young came to mind. He wondered how young. Bonnie had a shy smile on her lips, her light brown hair worn in a tight bun at the back of her head. She stood straight and proud of her heritage.

Restraining himself from old habits from his time in the U.S. Army, Townsend turned to Mr. Cornier, "I'll have a meeting with the … um, the people, the staff in an hour, Mr. Cornier. I would like to view the, um… premises first if I may."

His father used the words people, helpers, or tenants to refer to those using his land whenever possible. He owned several hundred acres of prime farm land in Connecticut. Farming was still in his blood.

"Very well, sir." Cornier gestured to Miss Wilson to assure everyone complied with the instructions then motioned for Miss Wilson to follow them. "Um. Mr. Townsend, Miss Wilson here is the head of the staff at present."

Miss Wilson curtsied, bending slightly at the knees to Robert Townsend. Courtesies were far different in England, the old country as it were, then America, still rough at the edges.

"Ah, very well. Thank you." Robert nodded to Miss Wilson. "Please excuse me, there are a lot of differences and things I need to learn while here in England."

"I understand, sir." She inclined her head to Townsend and Cornier.

Townsend gestured for Bonnie to lead them through the maze of corridors and rooms on the ground floor.

Cornier and Miss Wilson took Townsend on a quick tour of the downstairs, Bonnie walking ahead helped explain the simple details to Mr. Townsend. Entering a room, Bonnie stood to the side as Mr. Cornier explained the room as best he could, Bonnie filling in the details. From time to time Robert and Bonnie would glance at each other; Robert nodded as either she or Cornier explained a room's purpose. Robert glanced at Bonnie unable to get over the responsibility that the young woman possessed as the head of the staff. In his mind she was just too pretty to be holding this position. Maybe she was chosen for the position.

Bonnie had the feeling she'd need to keep herself available to assist Mr. Townsend whenever possible. She sensed he felt uncertain of himself and his duties. This was not his station in society.

Feeling out of place Robert Townsend was over whelmed by the massiveness of the mansion. He had not seen anything this massive and complex since he was a young cadet at West Point.

Miss Wilson led the two men to the main ball room where the servants were gathered to meet the new owner. Townsend walked to the middle of the floor with measured steps; he was studying them; they in turn were taking the measure of their new master.

"As you may already know, I am the new owner. And yes, I am an American most recently from Boston, Massachusetts. I have recently inherited the estate plus the business from my late-Grandfather. Mr. Cornier has been handling the affairs of the estate until now. However, there is much that has to be done. For one, as soon as I get settled in this week, I will be going to Crawford, where according to Mr. Cornier I understand I am to pick up my niece from the orphanage there. Um, don't concern your selves, Mr. Cornier assures me she is thirteen years of age. Also the business, the Barneswell Hall Estate, Townsend Cartage will also be in my possession. Whatever changes there will be in the near future I will discuss with you all in meetings such as this. To shorten this I will hold a second meeting such as this when I return from Crawford to introduce my niece. Thank you for all you have done and are doing."

The servants went about their work talking among themselves. Most expected something or someone else, but an American? What will happen to Barneswell Hall Estate now?

4.

Early Tuesday morning Mr. Cornier and Mr. Townsend set out on the day long journey to the town of Crawford and the orphanage there. The carriage stopped at the front door of the orphanage just as a series of screams erupted from the second floor; even the coach man looked to the second floor where the screams came from, he too was concerned. Cornier and Townsend were galvanized by the girls' voices. They bolted from the coach up the front stairs, Townsend threw the front door open rushing in, another series of screams burst from the second floor.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! STOP!"

The two rushed up the stairs, the coach man stood in the door watching as the two topped the stairs, another series of cries erupted from a room on the second floor.

"It is time you learned humility, girl," a male voice told the girl. "You are too vain…"

Townsend frantically looked around as another cry sounded. The door straight ahead was where the cries came from.

Pulling the doors open Townsend saw a group of girls huddled together around two older women as two girls cried. A tall, gray haired, bespeckled older man was standing over a girl with thick red hair with a pair of sheep shears, another knelt on the floor by herself crying. Cornier stopped in the open door trying to comprehend what was happening.

Townsend commanded in his best parade field voice, "Unhand that girl! Now!"

The other stopped, the shears inches away from a lock of the girl's red hair. "I say…"

With quick sure strides Robert Townsend crossed the room grabbing the other by the wrist, nearly breaking it in his iron grasp. Townsend pulled the shears from his hand throwing the shears across the room where they stuck in the wall. The group of frightened girls stared in awe at Townsend and the scissors stuck in the wall still vibrating from being thrown. He grabbed the other by the collar nearly lifting him clear of the floor. He looked into Townsend's cold blue eyes with the look of feral fear, his mouth a gap breathing heavily gasping for air as Townsend shook him like a Terrier shakes a rat, the other's eyes nearly bulging out of the sockets the glasses hanging crooked from his face.

"Touch a hair on that girl's head and I'll use you to make a door in the wall where there wasn't one."

Stunned the other demanded in a strangled voice, "Who are you?"

"Townsend, Robert Townsend, of Barneswell Hall Estate. I've come for my niece, Miss Margret Luxberry. Where is she?" He held the other by the collar nearly holding him off the floor.

Mr. Cornier stood by the door watching Townsend. He reckoned Robert Townsend was one man you would want to have with you on some of the dark unsavory streets of London.

The man pointed with a shaking hand toward the girl kneeling on the floor still crying. She looked up at the mention of her name and the estate's name.

"I'm Margret Luxberry."

Robert Townsend looked at the other girl still cowering against the wall. "And this poor girl?"

Margret stood still sobbing. "She's my best friend, Elizabeth Burns."

Townsend glanced at the frightened girl, on impulse he said, "Elizabeth, you and Margret go stand by Mr. Cornier there at the door, please."

The two girls retreated across the room to stand beside Cornier, hugging each other in fright. The gesture told him they had a close relationship he did not want to break that up separating them. Mr. Cornier put his hand on their shoulders easing them back out of the room.

Townsend looked back at the other. The blood drained from the man's face as he stared in to Townsend's cold sharp blue eyes that could cut like a knife. Townsend spoke through the firm set of his jaw as if speaking to a private in the Army. "You harm these other girls, or touch one of them again you and I will have a few words behind the barn, do you understand?"

The other stammered, "Yes, m` Lordship."

Letting go, the other stumbled backward into a table. The staff and other girls watched in awe as Townsend thrust a finger at the Head Master of the orphanage. On impulse he said through set teeth, "Another thing, I'm adopting Elizabeth Burns. I will be taking the girls with me for their safety."

"Yes, m` Lord." He glanced toward the two girls hugging each other in shock. Things were happening so fast it was hard for them to comprehend events.

"The paper work for the adoption for Mistress Elizabeth Burns and custody of Miss Margret Luxberry my niece will be in your hands tomorrow."

Jack Cornier took the girls down to the coach, Townsend descending the stairs behind them warily watching over his shoulder to see if the other was bold enough to follow. He was seething with anger at what he just witnessed. He silently vowed the girls would have a better life at Barneswell Hall.

Margret and Elizabeth abandoned what they had leaving their now former life behind. The driver helped the girls in. They waved to their friends as the coach pulled away from the orphanage, the two girls unable to believe the sudden turn of events.

Margret looked out the window as the orphanage receded behind them. Her life, Elizabeth's life was now a memory.

"Uncle … Uncle Robert?" Margret started to say. "Is it true then Elizabeth and I will be living at Barneswell Hall Estate?"

Robert Townsend nodded his anger subsiding. He managed a smile for the girls to reassure them all would be right when they reached their new home. "Yes. Have you ever seen Barneswell Hall?"

Shaking her head, Margret said quietly, "No, sir."

Elizabeth was silent watching the man who would become her new father. She never knew the man who was her real father. From what little she knew, after her mother became pregnant he ran away to join the Navy and was never seen again.

"Well there will be plenty to keep you two occupied exploring the estate."

"It's very large," said Mr. Cornier with a slight smile for the girls. "You'll have lots to do there."

"You said you were from America. What's it like in America?" Elizabeth said still unable to comprehend that she now had a new father and life would be different now. The word estate meant food and wealth. She and Margret had gone from "rags to riches" in a matter of seconds.

Townsend never had to give the question a thought until then.

"Large, vastly open land inhabited by savages, especially west past the Missouri and Mississippi Rivers. California is where many people are going seeking their fortune. They're calling it the land of opportunity. Anything you want to be you can."

"Grand ladies?" Margret asked her young eyes now shining at the thought.

"Even grand ladies. You're not held down by social structure. Yes we have landed people, rich, poor, industrialist. You have the ambition to be better then you are, so be it. If not, then the fault is yours."

They returned to Crawford and the inn, Robert securing a room for the girls.

"I need another room for the night, sir," Robert said as he pulled the register toward him not giving it a thought when he first arrived the girls would need a room alone.

"Certainly, m` lord." The inn keeper looking over the counter at the girls with a smile. "And I gather it is for the young ladies?"

"Yes sir." He finished shoving the book back to the inn keeper then took out his purse introducing them to the inn keeper. "My niece Margret and her friend Elizabeth, my adopted daughter to-be."

The girls smiled suddenly hugging up to Robert.

"Ah, yes going to your new home then," he said nodding. "And that is, sir?"

"Barneswell Hall Estate. I need to get them new clothes while I am here." Robert counted out the money, he was still getting used to the idea of the English money system. "A quid I believe that is?"

The inn keeper nodded.

Jack helped him count out the money. "There. That's a quid."

Robert checked the time. "Come. I saw a ladies shop close by. Out of those clothes and into some decent dresses. I'll get you new shoes and additional things when we get back to Barneswell Hall."

"I'll start the adoption and guardianship papers right away, sir. I think I can see the local magistrate before he ends his day."

"Very well."

Cornier walked in to the tap room to claim a table to do the work.

"I'll be with the girls." Townsend led the girls to the shop which was several doors from the inn.

The girls followed Robert hand-in-hand to the shop. People passing them on their afternoon chores looked at the girls in the plain drab gray and white clothes with curiosity. Looking up at the sign for the shop Robert opened the door and the girls stepped in.

A small bell over the door jingled as Robert opened the door and the girls walked in awed by the dresses on display, the bolts of cloth of many colors and shades, and accessories."

A smiling older lady and young girl, her assistant stepped out from a back room.

Curtsying she asked, "Yes, my Lord?" Looking the girls over in the stark gray and white dresses and bonnets she could immediately guess why the gentleman brought them into her shop.

Placing a hand on their shoulders, he said, "My niece Margret and her friend Elizabeth whom I am adopting. They have come from the orphanage nearby. I'm taking them to their new home tomorrow at Ascot. Would you be so kind as to get them new clothes and … well other things they need at least for the trip back to Ascot."

"Oh certainly. If you are leaving tomorrow I have two girls' dresses ready I finished this morning. A bit of alteration the dresses will fit with no trouble," the lady said gaily a clap of her hands as she looked the girls over to get an idea of their size.

"Very well." Kissing both girls on the forehead, he said, "I'll be down at the pub on the corner. You don't need me in here. An hour? You two stay here I'll be back shortly for you. And surprise me. Okay?"

Their young eyes light up as he kissed them. The girls curtsied the assistant led them to the back. The girl who was her assistant followed. "Grace, help the girls take those dresses off. I'll get the new ones." She looked them over estimating the alterations she'd have to do on the dresses.

Townsend stepped out of the shop to the late noon street traffic. Looking he found the pub, walking toward it the sign creaking back and forth in the slight breeze. Walking in, he looked around for an empty table or booth. A few patrons stopped their talking long enough to see who entered then went back to their conversations. Finding a corner booth Robert crossed the room sitting, he took his hat off and placed his gloves in the hat.

"What'll ya have, yer lordship?" a lady asked wiping the table off with a stained towel.

"Ale, please."

The Boston inflection caught the women's attention. "You're not from around here, are ye? London perhaps? "

"No. Boston, Massachusetts before that Connecticut."

She was surprised. "Long way from home, ain't ya, sir?"

"A bit. Family business here in England. Claim my inheritance and settle up other legal matters. After that I don't know."

"Mm, I'll get yer ale."

A frothing mug of golden ale was set in front of him. Robert counted out the change, the woman swept it off the table placing it in her apron pocket.

Robert needed the time to adjust himself to things which had happened in the last week. He'd only been in England not even two weeks and already he had a niece and daughter, although adopted, a daughter just the same he didn't have before this. Then there was the matter of the estate and cartage business, neither of which he had time yet to look over. He had to take care of Margret first – and Elizabeth, the daughter he wished he'd had a long time ago. At the back of his mind he'd like to buy that adoption institute and fire that old fool who thought he could run it and put somebody else in charge. Maybe once this other matter was settled that would be next to look into.

Taking his watch out Robert checked the time. He'd already enjoyed two mugs of ale which gave him some time to think and lay his plans for the future. To the lady's surprise on his way out the door Robert laid a few pence in her hand.

He walked back to the milliner shop to collect the girls. The girls were seated near the door in their fine new clothes. Robert glanced down at the girls, thinking they were someone else then stopped himself.

"Margret … Elizabeth?"

"F - Father?" Elizabeth was getting used to referring to Robert as her father.

"Uncle Robert?"

The girls stood pirouetting about showing off their new dresses.

"You girls look just divine!"

Robert grinned holding his arms out to the girls. They rushed into his arms, he hugged them, kissing them on the cheeks. "Oh you look divine. Let's go show Mr. Cornier."

Laughing he profusely thanked the lady of the shop as he paid her for the dresses and garments.

Robert paid the lady plus he gave each one extra for being able to take care of the girls in so short a time. They stepped out the door the three with broad smiles, each with packages of more new clothes the lady included which she assured them they would need. The girls snapped opened their new parasols the way the lady showed them.

They returned to the inn, Robert proud of the girls in their new attire. They entered the tap room walking up to Cornier.

"Well if you don't look pretty." Cornier admired the girls in their new dresses. "And,

Mr. Townsend, I have the paper work. The Magistrate will accompany us to Crawford tomorrow to sign and seal the paperwork there."

"Excellent, Mr. Cornier. Shall we go to the dining room for supper then?"

The silver light of the moon shone into the room, the girls lay in bed too excited by this turn of fortune to sleep. They lay in bed softly talking, painting dreams, making plans, the things they'd do, the fine cloths – now they'd be the ladies they had always dreamed about.

"You awake, Marge?" Beth said softly as if Robert would hear them.

"Yes. I can't seem to sleep. I'm – I'm too excited. Today we had nothing. Tonight we have the world."

"I wonder what – father will be like once we get to – where is it again?"

"Barneswell Hall. I've never seen it. I understand it's as massive as a fortress."

"Lots of rooms to explore…"

"And a library with lots of books to read."

They giggled and laughed overflowing with the excitement they felt.

5.

The four left for Ascot late the following morning after conducting business at the orphanage. The Magistrate standing opposite the Head Master, the girls in their new clothes hugging up to Robert as the Magistrate assured the papers were properly signed. The Head Master was more than eager to sign the adoption and guardianship papers. Their friends peered from the top floor envious of their new clothes and leaving for their new home.

Returning to the inn, they met the east bound coach traveling through the countryside to Ascot. The country was suddenly full of wonder for the girls. They asked questions about things they saw. There were the vast fields of wheat, oats, and barely; the fields of sheep and cattle grazing, horses curious about the passing carriage. Houses and farms, the people working the fields they passed.

The girls were understandably curious about their new guardian. Jack Cornier was the first to pick up on this.

"You know, Mr. Townsend you never did say other than you were from Boston, a little about yourself maybe ."

Townsend ginned. "Yes. Sorry. Well, to begin as you already know I am American, on my father's side of the family. My mother was of Scottish decent. My grandfather was English and owned the cartage company which among other vast holdings of his, I inherited. Well, I attended advanced schooling at West Point, New York, when I graduated as a lieutenant I was posted to Fort Leavenworth, Kansas Territory."

Townsend reveled them with stories of his time at the Academy and then Fort Leavenworth. The girls wanted to hear more. The long trip back to Barneswell Hall gave him time to thrill them with his adventures in the west.

The carriage passed through Ascot, stopping briefly to let Mr. Cornier out at the inn and station.

"Thank you," said Townsend as they waved to the solicitor, another passenger getting on.

"My pleasure. Gave me a bit of adventure," said Cornier waving to the group. "Bye girls."

The girls waved to Mr. Cornier as he walked toward his office.

"He wants adventure," said Townsend, laughing. "I'll give him the Kansas Territory and Fort Leavenworth."

"I didn't think the coach would ever get here," the other gentleman huffed dabbing at his damp face with a handkerchief his hat set askew on his balding head.

"How far do you have to go?" Robert asked him. The other person on the coach ignored him for a moment.

"London. A long bumpy ride. Heavens."

Townsend grinned as the coach passed out of Ascot east bound to stop close to Barneswell Hall Estate. "Not as bad as a few I've taken."

The girls exchanged knowing looks and grins. They knew what Robert would say next.

"Oh?"

"The road to Fort Leavenworth in the Kansas Territory and the Mississippi Valley."

The gentleman looked over at him. "Oh. American?"

Robert nodded. The girls giggled at the man's reaction. He eyed the girls but said nothing.

The coach passed out of the town back into the countryside. The girls excited they were approaching their new home. They watched for the estate to appear any moment.

Barneswell Hall Estate peeked above the surrounding trees as they topped the hill. The girls' mouths hung open in awe looking at the massive structure. The closer they drew to the estate the more they were overcome by the sight and immensity.

"Barneswell Hall Estate, your new home girls."

"It is grand, Father."

"Oh, Uncle Robert this is more then I dreamed."

Soon the coach stopped near the estate. Robert thanked the coach driver and his assistant, getting out with his valise and the bags, he helped Margret and Elizabeth down from the coach, while the assistant pulled their baggage from the boot.

The girls stood in the lane for a few minutes looking over the dark stone estate, the multitude of chimneys, imagining each one with a fire on the hearth.

Margret imagined the libraries of books she'd be able to read. Elizabeth imagined the rooms to explore.

"Girls?"

They walked along the lane to the gate as a servant opened it for them. Robert stopped to

introduce the girls. "And if you see two girls running around here, that's them."

"A pleasure, sir. Misses, the name is James." James took the bags from the girls.

They curtsied and followed Townsend to the door, James following with them to the front door. The door opened Bonnie Wilson stood just behind the maître `d hotel, James passing the bags to another servant.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Miss Wilson, this is my adopted daughter Elizabeth, and this is my niece Margret."

The girls curtsied. "Hello, Miss Wilson."

"Ladies, welcome to Barneswell Hall Estate." She returned the courtesy. Bonnie showed a trace of curiosity. "Your daughter, sir?"

"Long story, Miss Wilson I'll tell you later." Robert put his hands gently on their shoulders guiding them inside the foyer and lobby.

They continued inside, Miss Wilson pointing out the main stairs to the upper floors. Their young eyes were all over, astounded by every object they saw.

Townsend said, "Miss Wilson, assemble the staff in the ball room if you will. I shall introduce them to the girls."

Bonnie went to pass the word to the others. Robert led them to the ball room. "… And the ball room."

They stood in the door gazing at the frescos and art work suddenly their young minds imagined the balls, the music, the ladies all dressed up, the gentlemen honoring the ladies. Neither could speak as they looked over the room, which to them was a vast space.

Robert let the girls admire the room for a few minutes. The staff assembled in the ball room. The girls stood beside Robert as he placed his hands on their shoulders the servants gathering for the quick meeting.

"This is everyone, sir," said Miss Wilson.

"Thank you, Miss Wilson. Everyone I'd like you to meet – and get to know, my adopted daughter, Elizabeth and my niece Margret Luxberry."

They nodded their heads and welcomed the girls.

"So, you see them poking their heads in to rooms and just running around, they're curious about the – um, house."

Miss Wilson said, "They are more than welcome, sir."

Bonnie knew from then on there would be many changes at Barneswell Hall. The two young girls would be a breath of fresh air. Barneswell Hall had not seen young people in over thirty years. The changes would all be for the good.

6.

The girls had their separate rooms but they lay in bed together dreaming about their new life together after Robert said good night to them. The girls were too excited about living in a great mansion with many rooms, servants, plenty to eat and warm. Being warm is what they desired most. Robert told them on the marrow he'd take them to a seamstress recommended by Miss Wilson to be fitted for a wardrobe of new cloths.

Robert sat on the edge of Margret's bed, the two girls in their night gowns sat together in the middle of the bed as Robert talked to them.

"Miss Wilson agreed she would go with both of you to the milliner shop tomorrow. So it'll probably be a long affair tomorrow being properly fitted."

"Bonnets?" Elizabeth asked.

Their young eyes shone with their excitement as they imagined the clothes, the dresses which would be made for them.

"Petticoats?" Margret whispered.

Robert blushed slightly at the mention of the garment. "Yes. Now you two get some sleep." He kissed the girls on their cheeks, "And each to your own room in thirty minutes. Miss Wilson will check on you." Then left the room.

Sliding down under the covers, the girls wiggled around getting use to the soft comfortable bedding.

"This is so strange," said Elizabeth looking up at the ceiling. "We could only dream of this life before."

"Uncle Robert said he was going to take good care of us."

"And we'll have whatever we desire?"

"Let's not be too greedy."

"No, you're right. Miss Wilson will be with us tomorrow when we go to the shop. I can't wait."

"Like Christmas."

"Yeah, like Christmas."

The time that night seemed to fly by. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes," the girls answered in unison.

Miss Wilson opened the door looking in. "Elizabeth, in your bed now. Fun time is over. There is tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

Robert found his way to the library that was to become his office, study – den. He stared at the book case full of books opposite him in the glow of the candles. He just sat not thinking.

He twirled the glass of wine with his right hand turning his attention to the window. It became his way of ending a day. He was anxious to begin looking at his late Grandfather's business. He wondered if it had gone to "hell" in a hand basket yet. The Grandfather's business had become spread from one end of the British Isles to the other. He wondered how the workers would take to the idea of an American taking over a wholly British enterprise.

A soft knock on the door jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

The door opened, Miss Wilson stuck her head in the door. "Sir, the girls are in bed."

"Thank you, Miss Wilson. Remember tomorrow, we go into town to see that seamstress you recommended."

"Certainly, sir."

"Goodnight, Miss Wilson."

Bonnie backed out of the room and started up the back stairway to her room. She had been giving Mr. Townsend some thought the last few days. He would prove different from his Grandfather. Maybe it was because of his military background and being American. Americans were different in a way: Bold, brash, adventurers; almost like the people who immigrated to Australia or Canada, she heard they were a totally different breed of people.

Reaching her room, she took a wick to light it off the hot coals on the hearth.

Robert got up to pace around the library – once more his mind turned to Bonnie Wilson. Why? He only saw her a week and now, yet it was as if it were a month. Yes she was good looking. But was his feelings for her a sudden rush of love at first sight? He the owner, her the supervisor of the household staff, morally and ethically it was not to be. But to put a reign on such thoughts, he could not help.

Robert let Miss Wilson and two excited girls out in front of the milliner shop, Robert gave Bonnie the money to pay for the purchases. The coachman then took Robert to the village mayor's office where he would introduce himself. Mr. Cornier gave him a list of people he would need to meet with who were the leading members of the town.

Miss Wilson opened the door for the girls trying their best to contain themselves as they entered the shop. She watched the coach trundle down the street toward the village square, drawing in a breath of air she stepped into the shop.

"Oh, yes Miss Wilson?" The lady of the shop looked at the girls in Bonnie's charge with a smile. "And these lovely young ladies?"

Two young girls, her assistances looked out from the back, the four girls exchanged smiles and giggles. Margret and Elizabeth stood in the middle of the shop looking at all the materials and displays the lady had in her shop.

"Good morning Claire. This is Mr. Townsend's adopted-daughter Elizabeth and his niece Margret. He asked me to help them with choosing their new wardrobes. Entirety."

Claire Thompson tried to constrain herself. She had not gotten an order like this in her life time. Breathing heavily she said, "Yes – well, shall we get started with measurements and such then we will choose the material?"

Claire led the three into the back room where the girls were able to undress so Claire could measure them properly.

Mrs. Thompson took out note paper and pencil and tape measure to begin measuring the girls for their new dresses.

Later that day Robert sat in the coach outside the shop waiting for Miss Wilson and the girls. He decided when he brought them to town like this he would have to bring a book to read. He didn't want to spoil them however; nevertheless, after their lives in that orphanage they deserved the best and a chance to live a life free of worries.

Soon the door was opened and Miss Wilson with two laughing giggling girls stepped out to the sidewalk and with new parasols. Robert had fallen asleep in the coach. The driver, Charles one of his people, had fallen asleep briefly as they waited for the ladies to finish in the shop.

"Mr. Townsend?" Bonnie called as she opened the coach door. "We're finished."

Robert awoke with a start. "Oh?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. Were you asleep?"

"Must have been." Robert got out helping the girls and Bonnie into the coach. "So did you two get everything you need?"

The coachman took their packages to stow in the coach's boot.

"Yes," said Bonnie settling herself beside Mr. Townsend as he got in. "We have to come back next week to pick up the remainder of the purchases. They each have new dresses and, um … things in the meantime."

The coachman placed the packages in the coach's boot as the girls got in chattering about their purchases. Some of which Robert did not need to hear about.

Bonnie settled in beside Robert, the girls across from them, Bonnie admonishing them. "Ladies, I don't think your father or uncle needs to hear about those things."

The two girls were suddenly red faced as they looked down at the floor of the coach.

"Sorry, Miss Wilson," they said together, Elizabeth lifting her eyes back to Robert.

"It's understandable." Robert smiled at the girls, glad for their happiness. "You're both excited over your new things. But those are things you talk about among your selves. Just remember your manners. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." They replied together but giggling about their morning.

They lifted their eyes back to Robert with smiles. He and Bonnie let the girls have their fun; they had been denied such a day of fun until now.

The girls sat in Robert's den late that afternoon as he thoughtfully gazed at them. From the beginning he treated them as young adults, even though both were only thirteen. "Now what I have to say not only effects both of you, but you may or may not like." He paused the two waiting for him to speak. "Very soon I must tour the country to visit the various parts of the business. That is something Mr. Cornier, your Great-grandfather's solicitor reminded me about today. The other, the choice of a governess … So what or should I say who would you have in mind or would you want me to interview various applicants?"

The girls put their heads together talking under their breath to each other. Robert could not help but grin at this gesture.

The decision made, Margret spoke up, "Uncle Robert…"

"Papa…"

Robert nodded seriously to the girls but with a smile. "Oh and you have someone in mind already? Beat me to it, eh?"

They nodded. "Yes, sir."

Margret was the next to speak. "Miss Wilson."

Elizabeth added, "Yes, sir we like her."

Robert nodded thoughtfully. "And what does Miss Wilson think of this arrangement?"

"We have not talked to her about it yet, sir," said Elizabeth boldly.

"Okay. That's your choice?" They nodded in unison. "Now, if Miss Wilson accepts the position you know what that means? That will mean being on your best behavior and no whining or sniveling, or back talk, you do your lessons as she assigns them. She will report any infractions to me – as well the good things. Cannot forget that can we?"

The girls were a bit confused as to how to answer. They said, "We understand, sir."

"Good, then let us bring Miss Wilson in and see what she thinks of your choice."

Robert stood going to the door, opening it he said to the butler posted in the hallway, "Matthew, would you please get Miss Wilson for me, have her come to the library."

Shortly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Miss Wilson opened the door and stepped into the library. Robert stood gesturing to a chair near the girls.

"Miss Wilson. Please join us."

She looked to the girls expectantly then Robert for some reply.

Sitting, Robert said, "I am going to get right to the subject, Miss Wilson. Actually the girls, Elizabeth and Margret have made the choice together. I am merely asking for them that you switch duties and be their governess."

The girls vigorously nodded to Miss Wilson.

"Please?"

Bonnie drew in several shallow breaths placing a hand on her chest.

"Oh, I – I am flattered, Mr. Townsend. Girls, well, I've never done anything like being a governess. But, I – I am sure it will work out. Yes."

"It will mean an advance in your salary of course."

"I – I … Thank you, sir."

The girls jumped up to hug Bonnie.

7.

The next morning Miss Wilson joined Robert and the girls for breakfast.

"Okay, for me holiday is over. I need to get serious about things. So today I'll be at the main offices in Ascot to meet the manager and learn the cartage business."

"And," Bonnie added looking to the girls, "we begin our lessons."

"No grumbling either," said Robert finishing his coffee. "And Miss Wilson, I believe there are several books my grandfather had from when my father was their age which are in the library. Please make liberal use of them or whatever you need for lesson material."

Later as the coach with Mr. Townsend in it disappeared down the lane, Miss Wilson with the girls following chose a sunny area to use as a class room. The girls watched as two of the male servants finished putting up a chalk board for Miss Wilson to write on.

Sitting at a writing table scanning the books getting her thoughts together Bonnie had to admit they were better than nothing. "Okay, let's start with a review of arithmetic…"

Lifting her eyes to the two girls seated across from her. The two started to make a face then, on a frown from Miss Wilson the expressions quickly disappeared from their faces.

Bonnie reviewed the lessons testing where the girls were in their lessons since leaving the orphanage. It was nearly lunch time when Bonnie stopped.

"Enough for now," she said standing just as exhausted as the girls. "Come it is time for our midday meal." Bonnie and the girls were seated on the veranda when Townsend walked through the French doors.

"Ah, what a pretty sight," he said greeting the two girls then laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "So how did the first day of the lessons go?"

"Miss Wilson had us review," said Elizabeth.

"To see where we were in our lessons," added Margret.

"They did very well. The arithmetic and English needs re-enforcing; geography I am as lost as they are."

"Very well," said Townsend. "I can help there."

"And you, sir?" Bonnie asked as he pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "How did you make out at the cartage company?"

"Boring, a lot of numbers and the cartage routes the teamsters follow from one store house to another." Townsend looked out over the expanse of the property. "I say, we should go for a walk later, it is wonderful – and I have yet to see what my own property looks like."

The mid-day meal was served, each talking briefly about their time on school lessons or Townsend talking briefly about the business; Bonnie adding about the estate and property it encompassed.

Finishing, Robert stood. "Now, that walk. Shall we?"

Standing Bonnie said, "Okay."

The girls cheered and skipped off the veranda.

They followed a well-worn path around the estate through groves of overhanging trees, past clusters of wild flowers along the path, and one of several spraying water fountains. Robert and Bonnie followed the girls running just ahead of them.

Bonnie glanced up at Robert. "All this must be strange to you."

"Oh it'll take some getting used to, yes. But not much different than the landed gentry of America. Sort of like the south you might say."

"Different? How so?"

"They have estates or more commonly called plantations. The houses or mansions differ in size, floors, some large verandas, some not. Depends."

"What about you? Surely you come from a landed family?"

Shaking his head. "No. After the Second War with England father took up farming in the central part of Connecticut. He has been quite successful at it. Has two helpers – after I went in to the Academy is when he finally had to take on the third helper."

"Do you regret coming here?"

"No. It's a much different pace. I feel inheriting my grandfather's estate and taking on the responsibility of the girls has placed me in a different position."

"You'll do just fine, sir." Bonnie assured him.

They returned to the estate in time for the evening meal. Robert kept the conversation on the light side. Bonnie suspected something from their conversation earlier. They spent the remainder of the evening in the sitting room Robert telling them stories from his time at Fort Leavenworth as an Infantry Officer on the vast Kansas Plains, New York and Boston.

It was close to eight o'clock when Robert and Bonnie took the girls up to their rooms and to bed.

As he stepped out of Elizabeth's room he said, "Miss Wilson, before you retire for the evening, would you please come back down to the library?"

"Yes, sir." Watching as Townsend descended the stairs back to the ground floor Bonnie's premonition stirred again. She suspected it had to do with her position as the girls' governess. She reluctantly accepted the position change and the rest of the servants preferred it that way. Even with a new Master of the Estate, things were settling down to a routine. Robert Townsend was not as demanding as his grandfather which was a relief – as many were concerned. A point in his favor, he was still young and feeling his way with the renewed responsibility. The girls were a breath of fresh air, especially among the women servants who enjoyed the change the young girls brought. The girls took Bonnie's mind off the household duties as Bonnie tended to them, the girls still curious about rooms and back hallways and stairs which led all over.

Looking in on Elizabeth, Bonnie returned to the library. Outside a clap of thunder echoed off the rampart sounding like a cannon just went off. Another roll of thunder followed by a bright flash of lighting less than a second later rain started falling splattering against the windows. Stopping at the library door Bonnie looked toward the window at the end of the hall and the rain water streaking the glass back lighted by the lighting.

Knocking on the door, she heard, "Enter."

Stepping in Bonnie closed the door behind her. Robert Townsend stood beside the great hearth and the blazing fire which occupied one side of the library. Robert turned, a pipe in his mouth.

"My grandfather's. Please be seated, Miss Wilson. I suppose I'll have to get a pipe from

the tobacco shop in the village. Normally I made my own cigarettes back home and when I was in the Army."

Miss Wilson sat in the chair she occupied the day before, the other two were empty. Robert stopped his pacing to sit in front of the woman.

"Miss Wilson, may I ask you a serious question?"

"Sir?"

"I've been curious, how a woman, obviously your age ran a household staff as large as this one – only one larger than this, so I am told is the Duke of York's."

Miss Wilson smiled shyly. "My father was the Maître d' Hotel when he passed away two years ago. Your Grandfather asked that I take his place in charge of the staff. They all had a great respect for him. He taught me everything there is about the position."

"Your father taught you well."

"Thank you."

Robert was silent a second diverting his attention back to the hearth and the fire. He drew on the pipe a couple more times sending rings of thin gray smoke spiraling toward the ceiling.

"Then you don't mind the girls' choosing, if you will, you as their governess?"

"No sir. I am deeply flattered."

Townsend glanced toward the fire again. "I've noticed in such a short time the girls have a deep respect for your judgment and personality."

"Thank you, sir."

Shifting his gaze back to Miss Wilson, he said, "No, Miss Wilson it is I who thank you for accepting the position. No telling what I would have ended up with. And those girls, after what they have been through deserve the best and I intend to give them the best – without spoiling them of course."

"I will do my best for you, sir."

"What those girls have been through nobody should have to go through. I rescued them out of there just in time. Elizabeth was being punished for an infraction that even the worse criminal back in America does not deserve. Old fool of a Head Master was about to cut Elizabeth's hair with sheep shears."

"Oh my god," Bonnie gasped put a hand to her mouth. "And you stopped it…?"

Elizabeth lay in bed looking toward the window and the rain falling. The rain lent the feeling of loneliness but she knew she shouldn't feel lonely now. Margret and she had each other but they left their friends at the orphanage.

The door opened letting the lamp light from the hallway slip in. At first she thought it may be Miss Wilson checking in on them one more time. A shadow glided into the room, closed the door with hardly a sound, crossing the room to the bed gently pulling the covers back.

"Elizabeth?" Margret asked in a hushed tone.

"Margret?"

"Yeah." Margret slipped into bed the two lying in bed watching the rain beat against the window. "Like at the orphanage when it thundered and rained like this. Remember how we'd lay awake watching it rain."

"But now we don't have to worry about someone scolding us for sleeping together like this."

Margret moved closer to her friend for comfort. She knew the mansion was warmer and drier then the orphanage. She glanced at the red hot coals on the hearth that took the chill off the room as rain continued for another hour. The girls held hands soon falling asleep.

Early the following morning Margret scampered back to her room just as Miss Wilson was starting up the stairs to their rooms to wake them. Margret jumped into bed the covers settling back in to place just as Miss Wilson tapped on the door opening it a crack.

"Margret? Time to get up."

Acting sleepy, she yawned and said, "Yes ma'am."

The door closed Margret sighed in relief. "Close."

8.

The first week passed before anyone knew it was gone and a new week was beginning.

Miss Wilson with the girls took the carriage into town to collect the girls' clothes from the seamstress. The more time Bonnie spent with the girls doing games together, laughing at silly stories, drawing, playing the piano and violin it made her feel like she was thirteen or fourteen again.

Claire Thompson beamed with pride as the girls stepped out of the fitting room in a new dress to show Bonnie.

"Excellent, Claire. Mr. Townsend will be very pleased." Bonnie made the rest of the payment plus the tips for Claire and her two assistances. "This will be the top of the day for all of us."

Robert stood at the table puzzled. Bonnie and the girls always were seated at the dinner table waiting for him before he walked in.

"Matthew, I know Miss Wilson and the young ladies are usually here before I arrive."

Matthew was in on the brief surprise for Robert. "Yes, sir." He motioned toward Bonnie and the girls as they slowly entered each in new formal dress. "There, sir."

They smiled for Robert. For the moment Robert was too stunned to react. Remembering his manners he bowed to Miss Wilson and the girls. Male servants held the chairs for the women seating them than Robert sat.

Robert could not help smiling for them throughout the meal. "Miss Wilson – Elizabeth, Margret I cannot help saying it again just how lovely you all – three look lovely this evening."

Bonnie nodded to Matthew and the first course, the soup was served.

The evening meal was full of the girls chattering about their day and Miss Wilson adding in her own comments. Robert Townsend listened. He did not mind listening to the idle chatter, to him it was a break from the tedium of the day's work learning the business.

Sitting back he got their attention. "Please there is something I must say." He nodded to Matthew which was his cue Mr. Townsend was about to say something important that could affect everyone. "I've done all I can in learning the business here. Therefore, I will be making my first rounds of the business beginning on Monday. I will be gone about two weeks - I hope."

"Where will you be going, sir?" Miss Wilson asked.

"Dartmouth then crisscross the southern parts of the country ending with Portsmouth. I understand we have a sizable account with the Royal Navy. I am definitely interested in reviewing that one and talking to the Navy people about it. Of course they'll be shocked when they learn their doing business with an American."

"That should be interesting," said Miss Wilson glancing at the girls.

The girls sat listening to Robert, their hands in their laps.

"Yes, I am beginning to get fresh ideas for the business which hopefully will improve it."

He stood holding his hand out to Miss Wilson and the girls. "A nice evening, shall we take a walk for a while?"

Miss Wilson waited until they were on the path which led them toward the stables where the girls enjoyed petting and looking at the horses. The girls walked ahead of their father and Miss Wilson. Soon the girls became known as the Townsend Girls.

"Do you have any special instructions, sir?" Miss Wilson glanced off toward the fields where workers were finishing their day's work, some already carrying their tools back home.

"Just that I think you should expand their music. I like that they are learning the piano and violin. Of course I don't expect them to be virtuosos by the time I get back but it will help for them to become better young ladies later."

Miss Wilson nodded. "How long should they practice?"

"An hour. I used to hate it when I was their age but it helped later. They won't see that now of course but later when they entertain their friends is when they'll see the efforts in their playing."

Robert Townsend stood patiently beside the carriage waiting for 'his ladies' to hurry out the door. Looking at his pocket watch, they would be just on time for church. Charles hurried the horses to get there on time before the vicar started the service. Remembering his sister and mother drove their father to distraction running late for church.

Bonnie and the girls put in an appearance, the door flew open the girls ran to the carriage, Charles and Robert helping them in. Robert exchanged an amused glance with Bonnie then girls, the girls settling on the seat for the short ride to the church were always amused by their father and uncle with Miss Wilson secretly holding hands.

They soon arrived at the church, the vicar greeting the parishioners at the door. Since Mr. Townsend arrived in England and Ascot there was not a Sunday was missed. And with his foster daughter and niece and Miss Wilson the girls' governess they appeared as a family. They occupied the same pew their grandfather had and the Townsend pew was occupied by the family since the days of King Henry VIII.

However, gossip was flying around the community as to when they would get married. Miss Wilson was now as much his wife as governess for the girls. Miss Wilson still tended to the household needs as she did when her father took ill then Mr. Townsend Senior passed away. The daily chores of Barneswell Hall Estate fell to a young woman, her deportment always beyond reproach.

Monday Townsend kissed his daughter and niece good-bye then Miss Wilson's hand.

Bonnie blushed as Robert paused to stare in to her eyes. She allowed a slight smile to steal at her lips. The girls stood back smiling trying not to make a sound to distract Robert or Miss Wilson.

Turning back to the girls he said. "And you do not give Miss Wilson any problems while I am gone, you two understand?"

"Yes, Papa…"

"Yes, Uncle Robert …"

Kissing the girls again, he got in the coach and was gone.

Late that first week their lessons done, the girls walked around the extensive grounds of the estate. Elizabeth brushed her hand at a low hanging tree limb. Margret stopped to pick wild flowers.

"We never had this freedom at the orphanage."

"No, but I miss Papa already. It's not like when he's in the village at his office there knowing he'll be back by late afternoon." Elizabeth stopped to look at the carving of an angel on a fountain.

"Two weeks won't be forever. He's only going to Dartmouth, Brighton, then onto Portsmouth he might be spending some time there meeting with the Admiralty staff he said."

Elizabeth began laughing. Margret said, "Oh what so funny now?"

"Like father said, they will swallow their tongues when they find out he's American."

Margret began laughing picking up a stone to toss in the stream they were walking along. "He'll be back but will have to leave again."

Margret was silent for a moment. They walked over to a shade tree where they sat.

"You're thinking of something."

"Uncle Robert."

"What about Uncle Robert?"

"He is not English – American. One time he said he only has a visa – whatever that is, he said that allows him to stay in country for a year."

"Only a year?"

Margret nodded. "I wonder what it'd be like if he were English?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I dunno. Never thought of it that way I suppose."

The girls followed the path around the estate, occasionally stopping to wave to the workers in the fields.

Miss Wilson stood at the open upstairs sewing room window watching the girls as they walked along the path. The household seamstress looked past Bonnie's shoulder at the girls as they walked past below.

"They are so happy and lively," the other said turning back to her work. "I understand the Master wrote he'd be back from Brighton this week."

Bonnie hummed as she turned away from the window. "The girls will be happy to see him."

The seamstress watched as Bonnie ran her hand over a dress being sewn for her.

Bonnie left the room the other smiled thoughtfully. "You'll be happy to see him too."

Beyond the walls of the mansion it was raining again but that did not dampen the spirits of the girls and not to bother anyone they retreated to Margret's room. The two lay across the freshly made bed thinking about what to do for the day.

Elizabeth rolled on her back gazing up at the ceiling. "We haven't looked around up there yet, have we?"

She pointed to the ceiling.

"No." Margret glanced at her friend. "We haven't explored the third floor. Shall we?"

"Why not. Haven't anything else to do."

The door to the room opened a crack, two sets of eyes peered into the hallway. Footfalls sounded along the hallway, the eyes disappeared the door easing shut. The girls listened through the door until the footfalls receded down the hall to the stairs.

The door opened, Elizabeth gestured for Margret to follow. They tip toed down the hallway looking for the stairs to the second floor. They opened doors to rooms thinking the entrance to the stairs to the next floor was there but it wasn't. However, the stairs to the fourth floor were on the other side of the mansion and they'd explored that area already.

They returned to the hall perplexed as to where to find the stairs.

Elizabeth held up a finger. "We'll ask someone."

"Who?"

"The servants who else."

They followed the service stairs to the pantry and into the servant's break area.

Elizabeth waved to Johnathan, one of the male servants sitting at the table reading the local newspaper.

The girls sat down across from him. Johnathan meeting their expectant looks. Laying the newspaper aside smiling, he said, "You girls want something."

They nodded, Elizabeth said, "How do we get to the fourth floor? On our side of the mansion."

"In other words, Johnathan where's the stair case?" Margret asked.

"Oh, you want to explore the upper floor of rooms now?" Their heads bobbed up and down again. "Well that floor was sealed off if I recall sometime in 1730 due to some problems. As I recall – that floor, the Master's Great grandfather added that level on sometime as an observatory around the seventeen hundreds, about the time of Queen Anne. Now, you know your rooms…"

They nodded, their curls bobbing. "Go down that hallway to the end, the last room on the left."

"We looked in there, Johnathan it's is an empty room," said Margret but knowing he knew by the grin and wink of his eye.

"Yes true." He held up a finger. "Seems the builders had no choice but to use that room as the entrance to the third floor. As you saw, the room was cleared out of the furniture. The door is at the far left end but hidden … But," he stopped them as they stood from the table, "be careful. That is not a very good place up there."

It was still raining as they quickly returned to the second floor and followed Johnathan's instructions. Slipping into the room they listened to the person pass.

"Just in time," said Margret in a near whisper listening at the door.

Elizabeth looked over the wall running her hands lightly along the surface until she felt the seam of the "hidden" door. "Here Margret I found it."

Finding the hidden latch covered by the old wall paper opening the door they found the stairs to the fourth floor. They followed the stairs to another room that was empty of any furnishings. There was another set of stairs leading to the top floor.

"Wonder what is up here?" Elizabeth said softly as they ascended the steps feeling for loose risers.

Margret tested the railing although the stairs were built between outer and an inner walls. They eased up the steps to the landing peering over the edge. The upper floor was light by the gray light of the day showing them things that lay where the occupant or occupants left them. A four-poster bed with dirt stained curtained panels hung limp that still covered it, the bedding still in a disarray. Several rugs lay about on the floor. Moving into the room dust and dirt kicked up under their feet the girls lifted their skirts up not wanting the hems to get dirty as they carefully crossed the room. Stopping to look in a bureau and shrunk, they dared not touch anything, it was old and much of it mildewed. The large mirror that set beside it, the mirror broken shards of glass scattered about the floor two pictures lay torn on the floor. The wash stand appeared as if it were about to collapse. Paintings dating from the seventeen hundreds adorned the walls, cob webs festooning the corners of the room. Two over-stuffed chairs and foot rests over turned, end tables with lamps knocked over, the coal oil long since dried up, and writing table with straight back chair represented the room's furnishings. Ashes were still piled between the end-irons on the hearth. Someone had used the room at one time but seems they did not like living up there. A telescope on a tripod set at one of three windows of the room. They carefully crossed the floor to the writing table where paper that had been written on lay.

"Wonder who used this room?" Elizabeth mused as she walked to the writing table.

Margret slid her hand over the chair. Elizabeth looked at the seat of the chair and decided against sitting. A thick layer of dust and cob webs covered everything in the room they went to the dirt encrusted windows facing the back and the path they liked to follow on their walks. They saw no one was outside today. The fields were empty of anyone working.

Margret put an eye to the view finder of the telescope wondering what the person had been looking at. She imaged the person spying on someone, lover's maybe?

Margret," Elizabeth said getting her attention. "Look at this this."

Elizabeth pointed to the sheets of paper and what was written,

 _Barneswell Hall, March 25, 1715_

 _Staring into the face of death I see what I had done_

 _over the years. I look at each face as if new,_

 _but old. I look into the face of friends, of loved_

 _one, enemies – especially those I've wronged for_

 _a myriad of reasons, I cannot phantom. Death will_

 _call my name too soon. I am not ready to go with him_

 _into the bowels of hell. It is judgment that will assign_

 _my fate._

Margret did a quick calculation. "That's over a hundred years ago!"

"It's not signed," said Elizabeth walking back over to the dresser. Margret watched as she pulled a drawer open. Looking among the undisturbed cloths. Nodding she went to the stand alone closet looking in it. "Just as I thought. A woman."

"But why way up here?" Margret wondered looking around the room.

Elizabeth thought a minute. Looking at the telescope she looked in the direction it was pointed. "No telling, but …Look where the telescope is pointing."

Margret looked again where the telescope was pointing. "It's pointing past the room where Julie's seamstress room is located and our lessons room is located." Margret gasped. "The servant's dining area. You don't suppose … She was spying on someone?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth looking back at the note and its cryptic message.

Margret said nervously, "We best be going. It must getting late and mid-day dinner."

"Yes. We can come back up to explore some more some other time."

The rain was letting up as they joined Bonnie for the mid-day dinner.

Sitting as the bowls of vegetables and another lady brought out a platter of sliced beef setting it on the table.

The maid looked quizzically at Margret then glanced at Bonnie to see if she noticed.

Bonnie noticed what caught the maid's attention. "Did you girl's wash up before sitting down for the noon meal?"

"Forgot, ma`am," they said together.

Bonnie reached over to clean a large strand of con web from Margret's hair. "Girl's exploring again?"

Margret gasped. "Ugh! Where did that come from?"

9.

The Maître de' with Miss Wilson, a couple male servants and the girls ran outside as the coach turned off the main road following the lane to the estate grounds entrance. The coach passed through the gate house into the inner court yard where the group awaited his arrival.

As the coach stopped at the front entrance the girls were jumping up at down with glee and joy.

"Papa…!"

"Uncle Robert …!"

"Welcome home, sir," said Miss Wilson as he opened the coach door.

Stepping out the girls threw themselves into his arms. "What a greeting. Shall I have Charles take me back out to the road and we'll do it all over again?"

"We're just glad to have you home, Papa."

"We're happy you made it safe, Uncle Robert."

Robert exchanged a knowing look with Miss Wilson as he held a hand out past the girls touching Miss Wilson's hand. He reached over to take Bonnie's hand to kiss it. "I am definitely glad to be home."

"Glad you made it all right, sir." Bonnie blushed as Robert held her hand for a moment.

"Thank you."

10.

Autumn was gone. Snow covered the ground as far as the eye could see. Gray clouds scudded past. Snow blowing, the wind driving drifts piling up on the north side of the house, Christmas was not far away.

The quaint odors of Christmas floated throughout the downstairs of the manor house; ginger, cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate, baking bread, pies, filled the air.

The odors began to drift upstairs drawing two girls out of hibernation. Slipping downstairs assuring no one else was in the halls they slipped into the dining room. Elizabeth gestured to the patters of decorated cookies on the servant's dining room table. Agnes was in the kitchen retrieving another batch of cookies from the oven.

Margret held her hand up to her mouth. Each grabbed a stack of cookies and swiftly left. Agnes walked into the dining room seeing the two holes in the cookies.

"Miss Wilson!" Agnes yelled, several servants cringed, the maître d decided to find something else to occupy his time, they all knew the "girls" had snitched some cookies.

Bonnie was walking from the library toward the dining rooms when she heard a familiar voice from the kitchen call for her. Turning in to the dining room she passed Beth and Margret holding several cookies each. "Hello, girls."

"Miss Wilson …" they said around a mouth full of cookie.

She looked back as they hurried toward the stairs and to their rooms, one of the girls doing a juggling act with her cookies. Bonnie walked into the servant's area. "Yes, Agnes?"

The scullery maids, butlers, and head chef were snickering Agnes ignoring them. "I don't think we'll have any cookies left for Christmas if they …" she drew out the word 'they' pointing the two holes of missing cookies like a solicitor at a trial, "take any more."

"I take it you mean the girls?" Bonnie could not ignore the evidence.

"Exactly," Agnes said coolly gripping the back of a chair.

Bonnie had to admit as did the others Elizabeth and Margret brought new life to the staid old estate. The Townsend Girls were now the life of Barneswell Hall Estate.

"I'll look into this immediately," Bonnie said turning on her heel leaving the kitchen.

Bonnie thought, 'This is the most activity this estate has seen in years and that was when I was their age.'

Stopping at the door she lightly tapped on the door. It was a minute before she heard, "Enter."

"Have you girls been in Agnes' cookies again?" She attempted a frown but it soon vanished into a smile.

They managed to swallow what was in their mouths. "Just a little."

"Agnes is rather upset you're spoiling the cookie treats meant for Christmas."

"Sorry." They managed sheepish grins to appear remorseful but too turned to a grin.

"Let those be your last." She smiled and backed out of the door.

The tree that Robert and several servants cut from the back of the property used the horse-drawn sled to carry logs for fire wood. Bonnie and the girls stood back wrapped in their shawls as Robert and the servants wrestled the tree into the manor house to the ball room. As they were inside the doors were shut against the weather.

The tree signaled the beginning of Christmas for the girls. They went into the ball room to watch as the tree was set up, a step ladder was brought in and boxes of ornaments were carried up from the cellar. Before Bonnie realized it everyone pitched in to decorate the tree. The girls unable to restrain themselves took ornaments to hang on the tree.

Robert retreated back to the edge letting others, and the girls have the fun of decorating the tree.

"I bet this is the most fun they've ever had in their lives," Bonnie whispered to Robert.

"I know. But next year, we're starting a bit earlier in the day to get a tree – it is cold!"

A maid brought in a cart with honey sweetened tea and a large platter of freshly baked cookies for everyone.

"To celebrate the season," she said as everything began to take shape.

The tree occupied the far side of the floor where it could be seen on the approach to the manor. At night the candles reflecting in the snow presented a cheery picture to the visitor. For the next two weeks before Christmas the girls anticipated the big day. The girls with Bonnie were busy decorating with bows of evergreen, candles at the windows. Robert would return from the cartage firm in the evening to find more decorations.

The girls were walking around the house bored for now decorations were about presents for everyone appearing under the tree, their eyes shining with the joy of the season. Just for something to do the girls explored rooms they had already looked into, however, the upper room they found was forgotten for now. Elizabeth stopped putting her hand out stopping Margret. Holding a hand up they peered into a room. They could hear Robert and Bonnie talking softly. Then to their surprise Robert leaned over to kiss Bonnie. Bonnie looked up at Robert blushing with surprise. Touching her lips with a hand Bonnie hesitated but a moment then stood on her toes to kiss him in return.

A soft cough behind them surprised them. Jumping they looked back at Matthew standing behind them shacking his finger.

"You girls know better than to eaves drop on the Master and Miss Wilson."

"Yes, sir."

Matthew ushered them away from the door back toward the library.

The fire on the hearth burned down during the night to only glowing ashes. The door opened, the person peering into Margret's room saw the shape of the girl under the blankets. She giggled. Only a shock of the girl's brown hair shown from under the covers. Elizabeth slipped into the room quietly closing the door crossed the room to the bed.

"Merry Christmas – sleepy head."

Margret awoke pulling the covers down peering up at Elizabeth. "Christmas?"

"Christmas Eve." Elizabeth pulled the covers back enough to slip under them. Margret moved over giving her room to lay down. "Did Papa say when we're going to open the presents?"

"I think he and Miss Wilson are keeping that a secret."

"Nuts."

"You know Uncle Robert wants this holiday season to be special for us."

"Our first Christmas away from the orphanage."

"I know. We need to talk to Papa about what he's going to do about the orphanage. It's

not right, we have all this they have nothing."

Breakfast was a time of anticipation. Bonnie watched the girls as they whispered back and forth.

Robert lifted his eyes to Bonnie wondering what all the secrecy between the girls was about.

Bonnie cleared her throat to get their attention. "Girls… do you have something to say?"

Margret nudged Elizabeth nodding to Robert.

Elizabeth laid her fork down. "Papa, we – Margret and I were wondering, are you still going to buy the orphanage and put out that Head Master?"

Sitting back Robert glanced at Bonnie, he was impressed by his girls. "You spoiled my surprise."

"We did?" they said. Robert just gave them the best Christmas present.

Bonnie turned to him surprised. "When?"

Smiling, Robert said, "Now." The girls forgot about their breakfast, jumping up to hug him. "Okay, let me remind you two of something. This is something that is not impossible, just takes time. We will – Bonnie too, we will go down to talk to Mr. Cornier after the New Year to put all this in his hands to assure everything is legal. Okay?"

The girls kissed his face.

"Thank you, Papa …!"

"Thank you, Uncle Robert …!"

"Okay … okay," Laughing he gave the girls another hug. Bonnie watched with her own happiness the girls were not just thinking of themselves.

Evening wagons and coaches were lined up in the court yard as everyone got on, Bonnie and the girls wrapped against the cold night. The three were sitting in the lead coach waiting for Robert and Matthew to assure everyone was on board then he climbed in.

"Okay, Thomas."

Matthew gave the signal and the procession started to the village and the church for the Christmas Eve service.

Everyone was at the service that evening, the church full, the various local landed gentry

with their families were all there. Town's folk and servants filled the church. Glancing to his left Robert looked at Bonnie sitting beside him, the two girls to her left. This arrangement was played out almost every Sunday the girls assuring Bonnie was sitting next Robert. They were a family.

They returned home the girls excited wanting to open their presents. The servants watching the girls seated near the tree, Robert presiding over the festivities. The girls were thrilled with each gift was passed to them. Robert passed small simple gifts to each other servants. Robert waited until everyone, to include the girls left the ball room except Bonnie. Looking back they tried to see what Robert and Bonnie were doing. However, a soft tap on the shoulders they looked back to see Matthew holding a finger to his lips then shacking his finger at them quietly closing the door. Christmas Day carriages, coaches and wagons were lined up by the front door as family and servants boarded for the short ride to the church. The girls noticed Bonnie wearing a new broach and pin.

11.

Jack Cornier gazed across the writing table at Robert Townsend as he listened to him about buying the orphanage and placing someone else more competent in charge.

"Personally, Robert I'm surprised you didn't do this sooner." Cornier fingered the handle of his tea cup. He looked over at the girls. They blossomed into fine young women in the months since leaving the orphanage. "But of course I can understand with the business and all. Now, you know this will take time. I'm sure you know this is not impossible. Letters back and forth, getting all the legal things in place, property title, negotiating the price, and so forth. This will be a good learning experience for you girls."

The girls had taken the first step in what was to prove a long affair. Bonnie was proud of them. To Robert, his girls were not wall flowers or helpless damsels in distress. They were acting grown up and acting in a grown up manner. They reminded him of his sister when she and her husband took charge of the family farm.

"Now one problem which is not a problem but, your age. We can put it a trust fund for when you girls reach your majority."

"When will that be, sir?" Elizabeth quickly spoke up.

"When you turn eighteen."

A short time the four walked out of Cornier's office to the carriage elated the orphanage would soon be theirs.

Their dreams floating before their eyes, Margret and Elizabeth stared out the window at the rain and gray day.

"I'm bored," Margret said with a sigh.

"Oh! We have time. Let's go up to look at that fourth floor room."

"That's right now that we know how to get there."

The two girls opened the door a crack looking around.

"Go…"

The girls picked up their skirts running down the hall to the end room, Margret looking back along the hall Elizabeth opened the door and slipped in, Margret followed.

Elizabeth held her fingers to her lips, opened the door looking up into the gloomy room above them. Easing up the stairs to the top. Elizabeth peered over the edge into the room. It appeared the same when they had to make their hasty retreat.

Moving quietly across the room they stopped at the writing table. The letter stared at them as if mocking them to learn its secret. They moved about the room looking in drawers, under the bed, under the bed covers taking their time inspecting the room. Looking at the telescope, Elizabeth gazed out the window where the instrument was pointing.

"Beth, I just noticed, this is pointing toward the window to the servant's area near the kitchen."

Elizabeth took a look. "I wonder what was going on? Somebody spying on somebody?"

Margret started for the steps. "Let's take a look."

Slipping back down the steps to the second floor, Elizabeth opened the door a crack to peer into the hallway. Gesturing to Margret it was clear they slipped out of the room.

The girls eased in to the pantry and servants break area past servants and scullery maids. Two scullery maids were preparing vegetables at the table for supper and Johnathan was kneading dough for bread. They looked at the girls with curiosity as they looked out the windows toward the third and fourth floors.

Johnathan looked up to see the girls looking out the windows. "What are you girls looking for?"

Margret estimating the angle the telescope was pointing said, "This window here."

She said, "Do you know why the telescope in that third floor room would be pointing down here?"

The two maids looked around to see if Bonnie were nearby looking for the girls.

"So you did find that room?" Johnathan said sitting back, throwing a towel over the dough so it could rise.

The girls walked over to the table to sit opposite Johnathan.

Elizabeth said leaning forward lowering her voice, "Did something terrible happen up there at one time? Mirror is broken, chairs turned over – a mess."

Johnathan glanced sideward to the two maids, Magee and Susan.

Magee leveled an annoyed look at Johnathan standing from the table, "You know more about it then we do."

She picked up her bowl of beans and started to the kitchen.

Drawing in a breath Johnathan said in a low voice, "Yes. So you girls were able to get up?"

"Yes," said Margret. "Was it something really bad?"

Johnathan drew in a ragged breath. "Oh no. I should have guessed. Yes. My fault."

"Tell us," said Elizabeth in a hushed tone leaning across the table glancing toward the other servants.

Drawing in a deep breath he said, "So you were able to get in the room. The affair nearly wreaked the estate and the cartage business. Luckily if you want, the Master's brother at that time, 1715, was able to salvage both the estate and business from the scandal."

"Ooh, so there was a scandal?" they said together in awe.

Nodding Johnathan said, "Yes. Serious. The third floor was meant to be a small study and the fourth floor the observatory. If you look at the work even in its unfinished state, you can see it was meant to be much larger than it is. When the Mistress contracted small pox…"

"Small pox? Ooo how horrible," they said stunned.

"So what happened?" Elizabeth asked shocked at the revelation.

"The workers hastily finished the work and left. They barely recovered their cost and went back to London. Well Sally was her name, a young impressionable maid had just started it seems and wasn't long before the Master took notice of her and after that an affair started. Not uncommon even in those days. Anyway, that is why the telescope, meant for the observatory sets the way it does. The Lady used to sit up there and watch her husband's philandering. Then one day she lured him up to the room. As he entered she slid her hands over his face and hands. She infected him on the spot."

The other maids and kitchen help watched Bonnie stop in the door listening to Johnathan's story. A look of horror swept Bonnie's fair features. The ghost of the past appeared before them, its hoary body mocking them of things to come.

"So that's why that room is like that," she said shocked. "My father never told me why. Did you girls go up there?"

They looked at Johnathan then Bonnie fearful said weakly, "Yes, ma`am."

Bonnie's face turned pale. "Johnathan, have Charles get the doctor immediately. Come up to your rooms! "

Johnathan bolted out the back door to the stables.

The girls were crying they were scared. Thomas met them in the door. She said, "Thomas I want that room to the third floor sealed today. With bricks. It's infected with small pox!"

"Yes, ma`am." Thomas, fearful hurried off to comply.

Charles appeared around the side of the mansion the horse at full gallop rode out through the main gate to the main road.

Bonnie got the girls into one room. "Just sit and do not touch anything especially the beds."

The staff were galvanized into action, everything else forgotten. A stable hand remembered a stack of bricks and mortar they were able to use. The bricks were carried inside, the mortar mixed and buckets carried up to the hallway.

A few minutes later Charles stopped in front of the doctor's house. The doctor having just made his afternoon rounds.

Charles burst into the waiting area. "Doctor, you need to come out to Barneswell Hall immediately, Miss Wilson thinks the girls contracted small pox."

"Small pox?" Doctor Phelps went back into his small laboratory the get two small vials of serum and syringes. "How? What did they do to get the small pox?"

"Exploring that upper room no one has been in for years."

They hurried out to the trap and Charles's horse waiting outside.

Doctor Phelps shook his head assuring he had everything he needed. "Let's go."

They rode at a quick pace through the village to the main road leading past Barneswell Hall.

Doctor Phelps stopped his trap at the front door, Thomas had the door open as soon as he arrived. Bonnie led him up stairs to their rooms. He stopped seeing the work the servants were doing to seal the room leading to the abandoned observatory.

Knocking, he heard, "Come in." There was as sob as he and Bonnie stepped into the room. He stopped to look at the two frightened girls then Bonnie. "What happened, Miss Wilson?"

"I think the girls may have come into contact with small pox from that upper room – the observatory, Doctor."

Phelps sat heavily on a chair he was standing beside. "No… How?"

He looked at the girls then Bonnie who was just as scared. Motioning to chairs for them to sit he said, "How did you girls come into contact with it?"

They proceeded to tell him and Bonnie but leaving Johnathan's name off the story but Bonnie knew that part already.

Dr. Phelps raised his head in understanding. Bonnie understood what had happened. "Yes. That is still a well-known story about these parts."

"So," Bonnie said with a knowing frown, "You girls were exploring again?"

"Yes, ma`am," their voices quaked with their anxiety.

"I'm having that room sealed off right now," Bonnie told the Doctor.

"Good. Well, with your permission Bonnie, I can vaccinate the girls against the disease. I have the vaccine on hand. The disease has an incubation period of ten to twelve days.

Just to be sure I'd keep them quarantined for fifteen days. That means anything they come into contact with – dishes, table ware – whatever has to be sterilized in boiling water and used only by them. After that destroy it."

Drawing in a breath Bonnie said, "Yes. I know that is what Mr. Townsend would want. And vaccinate me too."

"Very well."

Their arms sore from the needles Doctor Phelps examined the girls. "You girls are giving everyone quiet a scare."

"Sorry."

Standing he said, "And to lessen the infection keep them in this room. Everything they use needs to be thoroughly washed. When they leave this room at the end of fifteen days, it needs to be stripped and washed for any of the disease." He looked at the two girls then Bonnie. "I'll be back in five days to see if there is any change. If there is a change in that time, let me know immediately."

The doctor left, Bonnie went to the library collapsing into a chair. Fearful of Robert's temper. Never did he raise his voice to her, the girls or the servants, He had a stern voice, loud at times but never displayed a temper he could have had. The girl broke down crying feeling the tension drain from her small framed body, she shook all over. Everyone was fearful of Robert's temper, especially Johnathan. Robert loved those girls and protected them as much as any father and his daughters did.

The girls cried and hugged each other their imaginations running wild thinking what Robert would say. They imagined he would be furious with them for exploring the old mansion and finding the "room" and then bringing the disease to the household.

Glancing at the mantle clock Robert would be home soon Bonnie took herself out to the foyer to meet Robert when he walked in the door. Drawing in a deep breath, she sat on the sofa by the front door to meet Robert. Matthew stood close by glancing down at Bonnie watching her closely. He had not seen her this way since her father's passing before assuming her father's position. Charles was just as mute as the others, the carriage drew up to the portico and the front door. Opening the carriage door Robert looked around. Neither Bonnie nor the girls were there to greet him.

Matthew swallowing hard stepped outside. In a weak voice he said, "Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, Matthew. Where's Miss Wilson and the girls?"

"Miss Wilson is in the foyer, sir."

Robert sensed something was wrong. Neither Miss Wilson nor the girls met him at the door. He could understand if the girls were spending time exploring the fields and woods on the property and lost track of time, but this seemed especially unusual.

Bounding up the steps ahead of Matthew opening the door he stopped. A disheveled Bonnie looked up at him, her eyes red from crying the handkerchief she had gripped in her hand was a ball of cloth.

"Bonnie," he gasped, thinking the worse had happened, throwing his hat and cloak aside he looked back at Matthew, "what happened? Tell me!"

Bonnie stood meeting Robert throwing her arms around him. She said in a soft voice afraid he would be mad at her, afraid she had failed. "Robert, the girls – the girls were in that upper room, the fourth floor that was supposed to be an observatory, they may have picked up small pox from the room. Doctor Phelps came here to look at them. We got the shots – the three of us. I've had the room sealed."

It was all Robert could do to contain himself collapsing to the sofa. Nodding tears running down his face, drawing in a deep breath he slowly let it out with a shudder. All he was working for was suddenly coming unraveled. His fortune slipping away. As anyone he had no idea if the vaccinations would work or not.

"You did the right thing, Bonnie."

A servant pressed a glass of wine into his hand. Robert took it, thanking him gauffed the glass of wine down in one gulp. "Thanks, John I needed that." He knew he could have easily become drunk that night but it would not have given him any satisfaction but a hangover and a king sized headache too with being drunk. John brought him another glass of wine which he drank than sat for a moment with his arm about Bonnie.

"You have done everything right that you can do, Bonnie. Now it is in the Lord's hands to cure them."

He reached over to give Bonnie a kiss in front of the staff. Taking Bonnie's hand they walked upstairs to the girls' room. Knocking on the door he heard a muffled, "Come in."

Bonnie and Matthew stood back as he opened the door. Tears welled up in his eyes looking at Elizabeth and Margret. "I am not mad at you girls. You were not told about that room. We thought the disease was gone. Not your fault."

The girls were still crying and scared.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Uncle Robert."

"You girls will be all right. Now do as the doctor and Bonnie tell you. We'll talk some more later. Love you."

He turned to Bonnie giving her another kiss. He had something else to worry about now until the fifteen days were over. Dinner time would be a solemn time without their incessant chatter, their gaiety would be missing.

The fifteen days passed fast enough for everyone, but the girls. They watched the outside world pass them by. Sunny days, warm evenings, the days they would have been cavorting about the estate grounds.

The final day of their confinement, everyone, Bonnie, the staff waited breathlessly for the doctor's prognosis.

Robert nervously paced the hallway. Thomas and Mathew stood tensely nearby as they waited for the door to open. The door opened. Dr. Phelps stepped out relieved and smiling, the girls stepped out then Bonnie.

"Nothing to worry about, sir. Miss Wilson's caution did prevent any problems."

The girl's ran to Robert for kisses and hugs. "We're cured Papa…"

"Uncle Robert, we're sorry …"

"You didn't know," he said wiping at his tears. He hadn't been that scared since he was a plebe at West Point. "I didn't know …

"And I forgot about the room." Bonnie admitted Robert hugging her and the girls. "When I was your age my father told me the story about that room and I forgot about it."

"It's a scare that's in the past now." He hugged the three as everyone was happy the crisis was over.

12.

Robert drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Jack Cornier sat across from him slowly turning the glass of wine in his hand waiting for an answer.

He said quietly, Cornier barely was able to hear him. "Honestly, Jack I've put too much in to the business in past year to walk away from it now, even if someone were to put up the money to buy it." Robert drew in another deep breath. "Then there are the girls to think of and what we just went through with that small pox scare. And I have unfinished business buying that orphanage for the girls – after all I promised them. Besides their home is here, even though they are young enough to adjust to America, their friends are here. And Miss Wilson…"

Jack took a sip of the wine resting the glass on a knee. "Then you are considering applying for British citizenship, sir?"

"Yes. My sister and her husband will be able to inherit the farm by default. I've got a letter giving the farm to her and her husband and stating my reasons."

"A damned if you do, damned if you don't." Cornier finished the wine. "I'll get the letters off tomorrow to the different people involved. We'll have just enough time to assure everyone is involved."

They stood, Robert walking with Jack to the front door. He didn't see the two curly heads peeking around the corner from the back stairs.

"Mr. Cornier has been here quite a bit of late," Elizabeth noted as they walked down the

hall toward the front of the mansion.

"Wait …!" Margret hissed, "I know, isn't Uncle Robert's year almost up?"

Elizabeth drew in a breath. "Yes!"

They pulled back coming face to face with Miss Wilson. "Spying again?"

They met Bonnie's dark disapproving frown.

"Oh …" The girls knew they were in trouble with Bonnie.

Bonnie pointed to the stairs and next floor.

They went to their class room sitting dejectedly. Bonnie quietly closed the door sitting across from the girls.

"Now – why were you eaves dropping on your father and Mr. Cornier just now? You know that is bad manners to eaves drop on private conversations."

Bonnie waited for a suitable answer.

The girl's glanced at each other, Elizabeth spoke up, her voice quivering, near crying. "Papa's time in England is nearly up. He – he's not sure about going back to America. We …" She glanced toward Margret for help tears trickled down their cheeks the girls were close to crying. They were scared of the future, "are afraid Papa will have to leave!"

Bonnie felt herself close to tears. She said in a quiet tone, "With everything that has happened I forgot about that. You're right Elizabeth, you're right to be scared. You girls would have go with him to America – I don't know what would become of the staff if that were to happen."

There was a light tapping on the door. Bonnie called, "Open."

A butler opened the door. "Ma'am, the Master wishes to speak with you and the young ladies in the library."

"Thank you, Kevin. Please tell Mister Townsend we will be right down."

Kevin bowed stepping back out to the corridor.

Drying their eyes and fixing themselves they stepped out to the hallway. The two girls

and Miss Wilson suspected they knew what the discussion would be. The girls held hands as they went back down to the library. Bonnie was as scared as the girls. If they left, what would happen to her and the staff? Many had been with the estate nearly their whole lives, there were a few new ones they had taken on after Robert took over the estate. It was a perplexing problem.

Bonnie stopped at the door, the girls tried to appear they had not been crying. She lightly knocked.

"Open. Enter."

Bonnie and the girls stepped in, Bonnie carefully closed the door taking their customary chairs waiting for Robert to speak.

Robert stood by the open windows gazing out at the fields and a distant stream that ran through the property. He reflected on everything that occurred the past few months. The high point of his time in England that first year was Christmas. The girls were filled with excitement and anticipation as the day approached. Their big Christmas present was Robert giving them the orphanage. The small pox crisis that had everyone in the household scared.

The two weeks prior to Christmas Robert with several of the men brought in a large tree amid snow that spread a blanket of white over the country. The girls were thrilled their first real Christmas. Everyone was abuzz with enthusiasm as servants brought the tree inside setting it up in the main room.

"We'll get the decorations out," Thomas told him. "It'll be a merry Christmas."

Christmas Eve night when they returned from church Robert and Bonnie stood in the court yard watching the snow fall. The front door opened a crack as the two girls peered outside seeing Bonnie hugging up to Robert, the two quietly talking.

Matthew saw the two girls peeking outside.

He quietly eased up behind them tapping one on the shoulder. The girl's gasped turning to see Thomas holding a finger to his lips. The girl's carefully backed away from the door closing it. "You not supposed to be spying on Miss Wilson and Mr. Townsend."

The girls said, "Sorry, sir."

Margret said, "We're just hoping …"

Thomas smiled nodding. "Well – truth be known, Miss and not a word to Mr. Townsend and Miss Wilson, we're all hoping – and hoping he stays here in England … but you have the idea."

They smiled and hurried down the hall to a station for the servants to wait in near the front entrance. The three peered out as Robert and Bonnie entered. Seeing no servants were immediately in the front entrance, Robert helped Bonnie take her cape off.

They watched with delight as Bonnie glanced over her shoulder at Robert with a timid smile. There was no denying what they felt toward the other. There were times when their gestures and slips of the tongue when talking or making comments that there was a measure of sentiment between them. There were times when Bonnie and Robert acted with one accord.

Robert and Bonnie bought gifts for the girls gifts they never received being orphans in the cold gray orphanage. They noticed a necklace around her neck that was not there as they opened gifts earlier. The two did their best not to show their enthusiasm. But they were failing at it. Bonnie and Robert said their good-nights to the girls, they were all gathered in Elizabeth's room.

Bonnie held the necklace out to show the girls. "See what your father gave me for Christmas?"

The girls squealed with delight hugging both. They knew that would lead to Bonnie and Robert getting married by summer.

Than Easter – the girls with Miss Wilson shined as they stepped out to the carriage in their new dresses for the ride to church. They were a family those days.

Bonnie and the girls waited for Robert to speak. They could see what he wanted to say was hard for him to put to words. He steadily drew on the pipe, spirals of smoke rose to the ceiling. Robert stared out the open window at an object across the field's bordering the manor.

The girls were the daughters he never had. Bonnie, he was feeling something for her, the necklace always showed it. He could not leave her to fend for herself. She was part of the estate and the estate was part of her. And the help, the staff what of them? His thinking was different than other people. Blame it on his Yankee background, even as a former company commander his thinking was different than his peers. Maybe that is why he stood out from the others at the Academy and later at Fort Leavenworth.

He kept his back to the women not letting them see the tears he shed thinking of those days. Would those days ever be repeated?

Drawing in a breath, Robert turned to set the pipe aside on a smoking stand. Walking over to the chair opposite them, he sat facing them for a moment. He said, "I've made up my mind. As hard as it was thinking about it and coming to a decision. I've put too much time into the business to turn it over to someone else, I cannot in good conscious walk away from it now. The estate, again in good conscious I cannot walk from here and leave the staff wondering what will happen to them. A trip to America would be an adventure – but could you do it for a life time?

"I can do it. I learned the hard way as a young plebe at the Academy, and my first posting as a commissioned officer."

Robert drew in a deep breath then said as slowly as he could, "I will stay here and make this my home too."

The girls let out a cry of happiness. They jumped up cheering to hug him.

Bonnie too wanted to hug him. She suppressed her own happiness with a smile, tears now of gladness streamed down her fair cheeks. The girl's joy spoke volumes to Robert. He looked at Bonnie past two wild girls. The look of happiness in her eyes was one he hoped for. Holding a hand out he gestured for Bonnie to join them.

12.

The day finally arrived for Robert to make the trip to London. Jack Cornier received the letter of invitation to the ceremony of citizenship. The clerk delivered the letter to Robert's business. Robert took a stab at a date hoping it would be the right one. That afternoon Bonnie and the girls were elated at the news.

Bonnie was so excited she gave Robert a passionate kiss. To hide their surprise the girls ran to the servant's dining area where some of the servants were sitting down for an early meal.

"Papa received the invitation from the Under Secretary of Immigration to complete the process and his application for citizenship!" they said together.

"Yes, `bout bloody time," several said quaffing down pints of ale. "We'll drink to that!"

To the girls the trip to London would be an adventure. Bonnie sat beside Robert during the trip to the city. The servants bid them good-bye at the portal, Charles snapped the whip over the horse's rumps they started forward. The girls could not help but see Robert's hand covering Bonnie's. She turned her hand grasping his, the two girls knew what it meant. The trip was long and tiring. It was not until they entered the city limits of London the girls brightened up looking out both sides of the carriage at the buildings, the street vendors before Charles arrived at the hotel they were to stay at. The citizenship ceremony would be held the day after for Robert at Number 1 Great Cumberland Place.

That night they stayed at the hotel resting up from the trip. They had supper in the hotel restaurant then walked a short ways before returning to their rooms.

Robert and Bonnie stepped out of the room, the door clicked shut.

Elizabeth looked over at the door. "When do you think he'll ask her?"

"Soon."

"Spring?"

"I hope."

At precisely ten o'clock the following morning Robert with Bonnie and the girls entered the lobby of the ministry. Robert and the women crossed the lobby to the reception desk the clerk looked up at their approach.

"Good morning, Robert Townsend, our Governess and my daughters for the swearing in ceremony for citizenship."

"Ladies." He nodded to the three. Holding up a finger to Robert the receptionist checked his card file for the date and time. "Ah yes, Mr. Townsend from Ascot. Ten o'clock it is. The receptionist stood getting another clerk's attention. "Yes, this week you are the only one – next week we have several people for the swearing in. So this should go rather smoothly for you."

The second clerk led them to a large hall that was set aside for the swearing in ceremonies.

They sat facing the podium. They did not have long to wait before two officials entered an older gentleman in a long red and black silk robe with medals of office, and white wig. Robert stood as the other shook hands with him. The other a plain black gown and book.

"Please, sit sir. Lord Doctor Johnathan Clitheridge, so glade to meet you. It is not often that I am able to meet people like this. Next week I understand there will be several people to be sworn in." He sat in a red velvet high backed chair. "So, Mr. Townsend I understand you are the only one to be sworn in this week."

"Yes, your Lordship."

Lord Clitheridge looked at Robert a minute then said, "Are or, were you related by any chance to a Squire Daniel Townsend, Townsend Cartage of Ascot?"

"Yes, sir. My grandfather. He passed away almost eighteen months ago. Left me the estate and business as the inheritance. Plus, my adopted daughter Elizabeth and niece Margret, and their governess, Miss Wilson."

The other lifted his head. "That's right. Well, do you realize after this is over, and you've been sworn as a Royal British subject, you'll inherit your grandfather's title as squire?"

The three women were thrilled. This part of the inheritance had never in the past year come up.

He looked at the papers. "Very well, I presume Mr. Cornier has filled you in on much of what it means to be a Royal British subject and citizen of the United Kingdom."

"We have had several discussions in the past. Yes, your Lordship."

The three women sat literally holding their breath as Lord Clitheridge asked Robert several questions. They had a friendly conversation and considering Robert was the only one that day for the ceremony Clitheridge took his time asking the questions and explaining some points in more detail.

They stood by the Union Jack, Robert raised his right hand to make an oath of allegiance to the Queen and any successors, stating his loyalty to the United Kingdom. He was then asked to pledge his commitment to being a good and law-abiding citizen.

Lord Clitheridge said, "Congratulations, Mr. Townsend. Thank you very much. And much success at your business. What are your plans now?"

"Take my lady and daughter and niece out for a late brunch and then celebrate tonight with a stage play and musical."

"Ah, very good, enjoy yourself."

13.

Robert wanted nothing more than to relax after the last part of his latest business trip from Brighton by way of London to Ascot. Now that he was a citizen of the United Kingdom, he put his full efforts into the business. He wanted to be brought up to date on anything that needed his attention. His military back ground was showing through during these times. He was in the study with Miss Wilson and Matthew the Chief Maître de' Hotel brought him to date on household affairs.

Two curly heads peered around the corner in to the library to see Robert, Bonnie, and Matthew poring over the "family budget" account books. Toward the end of Robert's grandfather's life Bonnie managed to keep up the books. When Robert arrived to claim his inheritance, she all but cheered to let someone else grapple with the accounts.

"Good, they're busy," Margret whispered to Elizabeth.

"Ssss," said Elizabeth as they backed away from the door. "Don't disturb them yet."

The two slipped away from the door as quietly as the bare floor boards allowed. They followed a side hall back to the kitchen and to the servants' dining room. They looked around to see if anyone noticed. The girls slipped in to the kitchen and the servant's dining area. The cooks were preparing a late supper for them. Margret pointed to the folded newspaper laying in the middle of the table.

"There …"

Margret being the bold one, snatched the newspaper off the table, they slipped back up the hall to the pantry to open the newspaper the crinkling making more noise than they thought attracting Thomas's attention as they rifled through the paper to find the advertisement.

"When is the town fair?"

He grinned stepping back into the dining room.

"It says here the sixteenth of June, a Friday. Oh I hope Uncle Robert says it's okay."

Margret clutched the newspaper to her chest as they returned to the library. They stopped at the open door, two heads peeked in the room.

"Should we?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Of course." Margret knocked on the door.

The three looked up.

Margret said, "Uncle Robert?"

"Yes?"

"Papa, may we talk to you a moment?"

"We're just about finished here. Come, girls what is it?"

They quickly crossed the room to Robert, Margret held the newspaper behind her.

Bonnie leaned to the side to see what she had. Margret produced the newspaper with a flourish. Matthew knew where they had gotten the newspaper. Robert's copy still lay on the desk.

"Uncle Robert, can we – is it all right if we go to the town fair? Please?"

Robert sat back squinting his eyes at the two girls. Matthew and Miss Wilson watched Robert a minute. Miss Wilson knew he was now playing a game with the girls.

"Hmm. Well …" He drew the word out as he looked to Miss Wilson for an answer. "Now that depends on what Miss Wilson tells me. Have you two been doing as Miss Wilson says about your lessons and behaving yourselves?"

"Oh yes, sir." They nodded, their curls bobbing. They pleaded with him to let them go to the fair.

Miss Wilson smiled and Matthew nodded he'd seen them behaving themselves while Robert was away.

Robert looked from the girls to the others. "Oh, very well."

Holding his arms out to them they cheered throwing themselves in to his arms.

"We'll do even better than that," he said as the girls hugged him. "We'll all go to the fair. Matthew, we'll shut the house down that day and leave a volunteer to watch over things. We'll make a day of it – a holiday."

"Very well, sir."

The day of the fair was a gala event as the sun rose on England the sun bathing the land in its warm glow. Carriages and wagons were lined up early at the front door. Robert and Matthew stood to the side as everyone climbed onto carriages and coaches and wagons with their baskets of food and drinks. Everyone talking about the grand time they'd have at the fair. Admittedly if it had not been for the girls, he'd never have thought of an outing such as this.

"That's everyone, sir."

"Very well. Shall we start then?"

Matthew held the door of the coach as Robert climbed in then got on top with the driver. Robert put his hand out the window signaling for the group to proceed. The coach moved forward, the carriages and wagons in train following.

His face turned a pink from embarrassment. He looked from Bonnie who wondered what he was doing to the girls who raised their brows in question.

"What were you doing, Father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hruph, um, old habits die hard."

"The US Army," said Bonnie tapping Robert's hand.

The girls did not miss Bonnie's gesture. Every once in a while they would see them holding hands on their evening walks whispering to each other, they would stop long enough to exchange kisses.

 _"_ _Oh I wish he'd ask her."_

 _"_ _Gail, our maid says it takes time."_

 _"_ _Hrph! How much time?"_

The two shook their heads in wonder looking out the windows as Charles followed the road to the town. Three other landed families were drawing in to the area as Robert with his entourage stopped everyone disgorging maids, butlers, cooks, stable hands, and the Maître de'.

They bowed to each other, Robert said, "Have fun."

Robert and Bonnie watched the girls run off to make the most of the day. Bonnie smiled up at Robert slipping a hand through his arm. At that moment they did not see the girls peering around the side of a tent.

The two girls watched as the two, arm-in-arm join another couple they knew.

"Told you," said Elizabeth with a smirk.

"But will it ever happen?" Margret seemed satisfied for the moment.

"Oh we shall see."

Toward noon, according to the town hall clock it chimed at noon time the girls found Robert and Bonnie under a tree with other people Robert talking with someone. Bonnie had the plates, cups, and food spread out for their meal.

Bonnie opened the lids on the pots of food. "You girls must be hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison taking their bonnets off each taking a plate and silverware.

Robert sat back on an elbow watching the girls as they ate.

"So I imagine you girls have been all over the fairgrounds?"

They nodded as they ate.

"Yes, sir."

Elizabeth quickly said, "And we saw Lord and Lady Cunningham and Lord Brice."

Margret added, "And we saw Michael and Jeffery."

"Michael and Jeffery?" Robert said with a question.

"Michael is Lady Cunningham's oldest son and Jeffery is Lady Chase's second son."

"And … ?"

The girl's appeared embarrassed for the moment. Bonnie caught his eye with a look of annoyance Robert was getting to know well. By social custom the girls were old enough to begin courting but still had to ask their father's permission for the young man to court them.

"Oh. Well, you know they enter the military academy at Woolwich the end of this year.

Kind of the West Point of Great Britain. A hard school for those chosen to attend."

"What are they going to do?" Elizabeth asked holding her plate out for a second helping.

"If I remember engineering. Lord Brice was telling me about it recently."

"What is that?"

"Building of roads, bridges, tunnels, buildings, railroads, just to name a few areas."

The girls looked at each other with uncertainty. Robert glanced over at Bonnie wondering what the two were coming up with now.

Elizabeth said to Margret. "You ask."

Margret blushed. "I thought you would ask."

Robert held up a hand. "Ask me what?"

"May … well, Michael and Jeffery court us?"

Robert glanced over at Bonnie again for an appropriate answer. He was still rough on the social mores of England, America went through its social changes following the second war.

Bonnie quickly said, "Well don't look at me. They're you daughter and niece."

Robert struggled for an answer. The girls anxiously waited for an answer. Bonnie raised a brow in expectation as she waited for Robert's answer also. The accepted age for a young English lady to begin courting was 12 or 13.

"Well, I suppose since they are leaving for the army soon. And you two are getting old enough … maybe … well, yes."

The girls squealed in delight.

"Thank you…" "Uncle!" "Father!"

Leaving their plates the girls jumped up to hug him then run off to find the two young men.

Robert looked over at the smirk on Bonnie's face. "Well how did I do? Did I pass the test for father and uncle?"

"Mm, passable. Now we shall see how they do?"

"I suppose it had to happen sooner or later." Robert glanced up at Bonnie again. "I wonder – chaperone …?"

Sighing in vexation, Bonnie smiled as she touched his hand. "Certainly. I doubt they'll go far from the property."

"They better not! I'll be out there with the shotgun!"

Bonnie made a sound tapping his hand. "I doubt that you love those girls too much to do something silly like that."

"Oh. Still new father jitters I suppose."

Bonnie looked around then leaned over to give Robert a kiss. "You're doing just fine. Besides I think you spoil them too much."

Soon the girls appeared with their new beaus beside them, the girls twirling their parasols. Robert and Bonnie looked up as the group stopped before them. Robert stood, the boys nodded to him.

"Father - " began Elizabeth.

"Uncle Robert - "

"Jeffery - "

"Michael - "

"Gentlemen, it is an honor meeting you."

"Sir," they said nervously in unison.

Robert and Bonnie did not miss the proud smile the girls had as they presented their beaus. They quickly tore them away from Robert knowing he would get into stories of his time in the American army and the west.

Smiling Robert and Bonnie touched hands.

"Feeling your age yet – father?"

"I should. I never envisioned this happening this soon."

The day was ending with a town dance and fireworks.

Robert and Bonnie stood off to the side watching as the girls were asked by the two boys to join the dance line. The music lively and thrilling. Bonnie unconsciously moved with the music. Leaning toward Robert she said, "Boys are beginning to notice the girls."

"Yes and they are enjoying themselves for once. That's what I want."

Bonnie glanced up at Robert slipping a hand through his arm. "Shall we join them next number?"

Looking down at Bonnie, Robert allowed a smile. "Certainly."

10.

Rain splattered against the veranda and windows. Miss Wilson was teaching the girls needle point. The three were silent, one of the upstairs maids brought in a tray with hot water and the makings for hot tea.

Margret glanced over at Elizabeth seeing her friend was in deep thought. "What is it that Uncle Robert says, I smell smoke."

A shy smile crossed Elizabeth's lips. "A thought."

"Michael?"

Elizabeth was shy as the needle passed through the cloth. The girl said, "That too…."

Bonnie glanced up at the pair. She sensed something serious was bothering Elizabeth.

Elizabeth finally found the words. Laying the needle work in her lap, she said in a strained voice, "W – We are fortunate to have this fine mansion, fine clothes, beautiful things, and we left our friends at the orphanage with nothing. We had nothing …" Tears slid down her fair cheeks. "Now we have all this. I wish the solicitor would do something!"

Miss Wilson set aside her needle work. "Well, Beth only one thing to do, talk to your father this evening after supper. I am sure he's heard something by now."

Supper that night was more subdued then normal with the girls. Bonnie glanced at Robert occasionally for his reaction.

Supper was almost finished, wiped his lips pushing back from the table. It became a habit with Robert when he was ready to address the women in a serious tone.

"I smell smoke here." He smiled glancing first at Elizabeth, then Margret then Bonnie.

Bonnie shifted her gaze to the two girls knowing what they wanted.

Elizabeth clearing her throat spoke, "Father, have you heard anything back from the solicitor in Crawford on buying the orphanage? Margret and I are worried about our friends – they have nothing!"

Elizabeth broke down crying unable to say what was bothering her. Margret moved to her side to comfort her.

"What she wanted to say, Uncle Robert she wants to know what has been taking so long and if there is anything we can do to help them."

Shifting her gaze to Robert, Bonnie said, "Robert?"

"Yes. Come here sweet heart. Yes, I've been caught up in the business again. I need to see Mr. Cornier tomorrow to send a letter off to learn what the problem is in buying the property. Also, this needs to mean something to the girls at the orphanage."

Elizabeth went to her father he dried her tears with the napkin.

Robert continued, "Since this is your idea Beth you and Margret with Miss Wilson's help draw up an outline of what you want to do. Then let me know what you plan on doing to help them. We'll work on the list this weekend."

"Thank you father!" She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"Actually after what little I saw the day I took you two from the clutches of that – um, never mind, suffice to say, I wanted to buy the orphanage and fire him anyway and put somebody else in charge. Which reminds me put that at the top of your list – interview of candidates for head Master or Mistress."

Miss Wilson and the two girls were surprised.

"Are you?" Bonnie asked.

"What Elizabeth says is true. I must honor my daughter and niece's wishes."

"Oh father - " "Uncle Robert - "

Robert stood from the table hugging the girls. "You have some work ahead of you now."

Robert and Bonnie left the girls alone in Margret's room to draw up the outline. They peered in on them busy by lamp light writing the outline of things they wanted to do for the girls at the orphanage.

Softly closing the door Bonnie said, "I hope this teaches them to be charitable toward those less fortunate."

"We'll see," said Robert as they went back to the den. "Otherwise it'll teach them to think about what they want to do first. But, the next few days we'll see how their plan progresses in the mean time I need to get busy to hold up my end of the deal."

When the half hour passed and Bonnie looked in on the girls she found them asleep side by side the several sheets of paper between them. She quietly closed the door not disturbing them.

11.

The doorbell rang at the Orphanage in Crawford late on a Friday afternoon a month later. The teacher and attendant Miss Lucy Bines answered the door. There was a second more urgent ring. Sighing she opened the door. Catching her breath she looked out at two familiar girls in fine attire, then an older gentleman and lady stood behind them and other people.

Elizabeth introduced herself. "You may remember me as Elizabeth Burns now Miss Elizabeth Townsend and Miss Margret Luxberry, this is our solicitor Mr. Jack Cornier."

The woman's voice failed her as she looked out at the several fine carriages sitting in front of the Orphanage. "Please… come in."

Flustered she backed away from the door nearly colliding with the Head Master of the orphanage. His jaw sagged as the group, to include two constables entered the foyer.

"What – what is this?"

Mr. Cornier flourished the documents in his face he said in his best court room voice, "Sir, Miss Luxberry and Miss Townsend now own this property. Mr. Axford there just sold it to them this morning. Therefore your services are no longer needed at this institution. You are being terminated as of now. You are being replaced by Miss Julie Appleby here. You have one hour to get your things and leave the property."

Swallowing hard he saw the magistrate standing behind the girls, nodding in agreement with everything they were saying. The Head Master didn't think he expected to make such an abrupt exit. The girls waited until he was dragging his two bags of clothes and things out the door the girls and staff erupted in a cheer.

The girls' wish and Robert's promise had been fulfilled.

12.

Late summer blossomed over the English isles the land swept by the mid-summer breezes. The air was filled with the scent of freshly mowed hay. The stream running through the Barneswell Estate was nearly translucent. Bonnie and Robert sat beside the stream talking, the two girls disappeared.

The girls despite Bonnie's admonishing's slipped past the stables, the stable hands watching the girls dodge past the wagons of hay and stacked bags of grain, peering past the corner of the building.

"Clear."

Margret signaled for Elizabeth to follow. The stable hands watched amused as the Townsend Girls as they became known to the staff and towns people slipped through the stables around objects concealing them from Robert and Bonnie. Picking their skirts up they ducked behind a wagon bumping in to one of the young stable hands.

The girls looked up into an amused face. "Oops…sorry."

"What are you two doing?"

"Sssh … we want to see if father is going to asks Miss Wilson to marry him."

The stable hand raised his brows. He looked off toward the stream and the two people visible by a copse of trees. "So what do you think will happen?"

The girls peered over the edge of the wagon.

"He asks and she accepts."

The stable hand laughed. He knew things would change again if the two were married.

"I don't think the Master or Miss Wilson wants you two around here."

"`Bye…" The two slipped out from behind the wagon into a grove of trees until they were able to hide in the bushes near Bonnie and Robert.

"Well is he?" Elizabeth asked trying to see what they were doing.

"Hard telling. Can't hear what they are saying.

"Wait…" Elizabeth said with a hiss. "I think…"

Robert was on his knees in front of Bonnie holding something out to her. She slapped her hands to her mouth. Nodding several times she reached down to take Robert in her arms.

They kissed and held onto one another. Looking over Bonnie's shoulder Robert whispered, "Don't look now but our shadows are watching."

"They're happy."

The girls could no longer contain themselves, they rushed from their hiding place to Bonnie and Robert's side crying with joy.

That evening prior to supper Robert and Bonnie announced to the staff their engagement.

Sunday their engagement was announced at church, the vicar smiled as they rose the girls leading the clapping and cheers of congratulations.

13.

The doorbell was rung twice. Thomas noticed by the clock that set in the down stairs hall the Royal Postman was on time. A sudden noise on the central stair case made him look back.

"Uh oh."

Elizabeth and Margret appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Mail from Jeffery …?"

"Michael …?"

The Postman looked through the letters he was giving to Thomas holding two letters out to the girls. Before he had a chance the letters were snatched out of his hand and the girls disappeared up stairs.

Thomas said. "I think they got their letters."

Bonnie standing behind Thomas said, "Next time, Peter you might lose a hand to those two."

Late evening toward April Robert was in the library and study, the strong box set on the desk, papers and other paraphernalia lay in a neat stack beside the box. There was a light tap at the door.

"Enter." He called in a tired voice.

Bonnie looked in. "The girls are in bed, Robert."

"Excellent." He held out a hand to Bonnie. "Bonnie … Ah, here it is, Beth's irthday."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie walked over to Robert laying a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, the girls' birthdays." He laid the papers down pointing to the dates. "I thought so … within a week of each other. Excellent! We have been wrong on the date of Beth's birthday."

"Are you thinking of a birthday party for the girls?"

Robert smiled. "Yes. We celebrated last year but I want this to be special for them. I am certain they've never had anything like that yet. They had a birthday party the first year in my care, but not one to celebrate their passage into womanhood."

"So how are you planning to keep it from them?"

"That's a good question. We'll discuss this with Matthew tomorrow. We'll need to get the staff involved – keep it quiet."

Robert and Bonnie spared no expense on the party for the girls. But everything was kept hushed even the servants were "sworn to secrecy" as the cooks prepared for the big day.

The thinking in the rush of Robert's work he'd forgotten their big day.

The party was held in the afternoon. Nearly every one they knew among the landed gentry were there. Bonnie and Matthew and Thomas helped make out the invitations, Charles delivering them.

The morning of the party the girls stumbled downstairs to breakfast feeling dejected. They noticed Bonnie and Robert were missing from the table.

Beth looked around. Margret could not understand the sudden change in what was normally a morning routine. They all ate together as a family.

"Connie where is everyone at?"

"Yes, where are Father and Bonnie?"

Bonnie and Robert with the staff behind them walked in. "Happy Birthday!"

By afternoon the ball room and grounds filled with people invited to the party. The biggest surprise to the girls was Jeffery and Michael. Two red and white uniformed men bowed before the girls. They let out a scream of surprise nearly throwing themselves into their arms.

Robert and Bonnie stood to the side with the Cunningham's and Chase's watching as the two couples joined other dancers.

"Beautiful young ladies," said Lady Cunningham with a smile of delight, "you must really be proud of them."

"Yes," said Lady Chase adding with a trace of surprise, "What is this I understand they own an orphanage in Crawford?"

Robert looked over at them with the trace of a grin. "When I took them from the orphanage two years ago, I promised them one day they would own it and fire the Headmaster who attempted to do them bodily harm. And that wish came true last month."

Bonnie added, "And they Manage and oversee it on their own."

"That must be quite a responsibility for them," Lord Cunningham said with a trace of awe.

"They're doing quite well," Robert said, proud of his girls.

14.

Shortly after their fourth year as Robert's ward's he had business in London. They arrived late in the afternoon, no one was interested in the theaters or concerts. The girls knew they were aware of the other side of life from the orphanage but this would prove different from even that.

The girls' excitement for their annual trip to London was subdued the next morning as they set out for the warehouse district and Robert's business. They cut through the east side tenement district of White Chapel Road north of the river in north-east part of the city. The warehouses for Townsend Cartage were located off Fieldgate Street and Cambridge Road.

They passed through streets lined with tenements, shops, rotting empty buildings as old as the city, some before the Great London fire of 1666. The girls looked solemnly around as they passed from street to street forever narrower, darker and more foul, the women chocking on the stench that would stay with them forever. The wheels of the carriage occasionally dropping in to shallow holes of foul bracken water.

Elizabeth finally spoke up holding her handkerchief over her face, "Papa, can we get out of here?"

Bonnie said through her handkerchief, "Yes dear. I think you've made your point."

Margret no longer looked out the window at the passing tenements and people.

Robert threw a coin out the window toward a young street urchin, the boy dove for the coin before any of the others grabbed it. The three women thought he'd be crushed by the carriage wheels. The boy grabbed the coin coming up to show the girls he had the coin. His pals soon followed the carriage until Robert tossed them a few more and Charles cracked the whip hurrying the horses on.

"This is what I wanted to show you girls. There is even a part of society we do not see, even in Ascot."

Their upbringing aside, the short trip brought them back to reality and their roots.

15.

Margret and Elizabeth were chasing their baby brother and cousin around the ball room, the boy's governess one of the young maids Bonnie knew personally sat to the side watching and laughing.

A messenger from the Cunningham estate arrived near dinner time handing four envelopes to the Maître d' Hotel of the Townsend Estate.

"What is it, Matthew?" Bonnie asked as she walked toward the front door and Matthew.

Bowing, he said, "From Lady Cunningham, Ma'am," handing her two envelopes. Turning he handed two envelopes to the girls who suddenly appeared from the ball room next to him.

"Thank you, Matthew!" they said running upstairs to read the letters to each other.

"Letters from Lady Cunningham, ma'am." Matthew was looking up stairs as he watched them disappear at the top landing. "One for you and the Master – there was one each for the girls."

"I'll give it to Mr. Townsend when he gets home." She could not help but smile, every letter from the boys, new lieutenants was like a sweet treasure to them.

Bonnie broke the wax seal to unfold the letter. The short letter in Lady Helen Cunningham's floral scrip said there would be a soiree at the estate on the twenty-second of the month to celebrate her son James' home coming and posting to the East Indie's.

Five P.M. Robert was comfortably sequester in the library, Bonnie handed him the invitation. "Note from Lady Cunningham, Robert."

Robert read the note which included all four names. "Michael must have just completed his time at the Academy at Woolwich."

"And, this will be the girls' first soiree and ball."

"And can I hear them now…"

"Papa…!"

"Bonnie …!"

The girls rushed into the library breathless.

"Michael is home …!"

"Jeffery is home on furlough!"

Margret said excited, "Thomas said there was an invitation from Lady Cunningham."

"I bet it's an invitation to the soiree," Elizabeth said bouncing up and down on her toes.

Robert and Bonnie traded knowing looks. Robert said, "Told you."

"Please Papa?" Said Elizabeth pleading with him hugging him.

Bonnie knew he had a soft place in his heart for the girls. As hard as he tried to be at times the girls knew they had him "wrapped" around their little fingers from the first.

Robert grinned. "Well…Bonnie and I were about to discuss an RSVP and the soiree back to Lady Cunningham and you're going. But it seems you ladies have anticipated our decision. Here sit…"

Bonnie sat in her chair and the girls in theirs opposite Robert who was at his desk.

"Now I know – I see it in your eyes, you're anxious now for the ball. Yes, you both are old enough now to attend the soiree and ball. Bonnie will school you in what to do and expect when attending one of these affairs. And I know you two – you already have an eye on two young gentlemen there. Well, I shouldn't call them gentlemen after all they're in the Army… Am I right?"

"Robert …!" said Bonnie catching his meaning.

"Father …!"

"Uncle Robert …!

"That's not nice!" they said together.

The girls tried to appear annoyed with Robert anticipating what they would be doing. Bonnie could not help but frown then smile at him.

She said standing turning to the girls, "Well I think the first thing is to select what you will wear. Excuse us, Robert, ladies business."

Robert lifted a hand as they rose to leave. Elizabeth stepped around the desk to hug Robert. "Thank you, Papa."

Giving his daughter a kiss, Robert said softly, "Just don't forget to thank Lady Cunningham next week."

Margret gave him a kiss and followed Elizabeth out of the room. Bonnie stopped at the door to give him a saucy wink.

The next day the girls with Bonnie left for the milliner shop in the village.

The closer to the soiree the more excited the girls became, planning every detail, bothering Bonnie about the particulars. The gowns were finished on time and picked up for the day.

Robert returned from the office in town at the main depot for the cartage business in the late afternoon stepping through the main door. The Maître de' met him at the door, taking Robert's hat and cloak. Bonnie stood just behind the Maître de', her hands folded in front of her.

"Mr. Townsend, we must talk."

Their four year old scampered down the hallway to his father. The governess quickly following.

"Papa, Papa…!" The boy threw his hands out to his father.

Robert scooped the boy up in his arms to kiss him. He knew when Bonnie addressed him as Mister, there was a problem. He bowed his head to his wife shrugged his shoulders to Matthew. "Very well. The Missus and I will be in the library then."

"Very well, sir."

He passed the boy to the Governess to follow his wife. "The Misses needs to talk to me." They walked down the corridor to the library. Robert stepped aside as Bonnie stepped through the door crossing the room to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Robert stepped to his desk indicating for Bonnie to be seated. "I presume this has to do with the girls?"

"Yes dear, I'll be glad when the evening of Lady Cunningham's soiree and ball gets here. This is driving me to distraction."

"Ah, I take it nothing more serious then feminine anxiety and excitement?"

"Yes."

To Bonnie's annoyance Robert smiled in thought.

"I don't suppose it would help to say being their first ball the girls are merely excited."

"An understatement, dear."

Robert gazed across the desk at her. "You know what I used to do when I was company commander at Fort Leavenworth at times like this?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No dear."

"Literally hide, like a private avoiding a work detail. I'd go in my office, tell the First Sergeant or chief clerk I was busy, close and lock the door and relax. The only way I was coming out of that office was if the Cheyenne or Cherokee were tearing the fort down."

Bonnie smiled. "You did that?"

Robert nodded. "Yup. Worked." Looking at the calendar on his desk he said, "You only have three more days. Think you can deal with it?"

"It's their first. I should."

In dresses of blue and white and yellow and white with white shawls, their hair coffered by the maids, Bonnie supervising, Robert got himself ready early adjourning to the den getting out of the way to let the women have free run of the upstairs.

There was a soft knock at the door, Thomas looked in. "The ladies are ready, sir."

Robert walked down the hall, Thomas with his hat and cape, three maids stood with the capes for the ladies. The governess stood nearby with the boy so they could say good-bye.

Robert said, "By eleven thirty we should be back."

"Very well, sir."

The girls watched out the window for the Cunningham estate, not the sprawling affair of Barneswell Estate but just as large. Charles drew the coach around to the front joining the long line of coaches of other landed families attending the affair. The door was opened Robert stepped out of the coach a livered butler helped the ladies out. Robert looked around, the women he saw one was as beautiful as the other. This had to be a special event.

Robert guided Bonnie and the girls in to Lady Cunningham's ballroom. Girls and ladies

on the arms of their husbands or beaus were already dancing. Bonnie had shown the girls how to dance and the proper manners and etiquette for such a ball.

Their young eyes were all over the room as they looked around at the twirling couples, the people Lady Cunningham had invited.

The Maître d' Hotel announced their arrival the names from a prepared calling card. "Mr. and Mrs. Robert Townsend and Mr. Townsend's daughter Miss Elizabeth Townsend and niece Miss Margret Luxberry."

"Robert! Bonnie! How good of you to come!" A short slender woman of middle age with coffered brown hair separated herself from a group. "And I see you brought the girls with you. Marvelous. Their first soiree I gather?"

The three women curtsied, Robert gave a short bow.

"Yes," Bonnie Townsend replied. The girls smiled as Lady Cunningham welcomed them.

"Thank you," Robert said with another short bow.

Looking into the ball room he noticed among the men several in their dress uniform.

"Bonnie…"

"I see. I didn't know that many boys from the area had entered the service."

"Yes Michael and his Jeffery are there too," Lady Cunningham said gesturing toward the several couples.

Two young ensigns appeared out of the crowd bowing to Bonnie and Robert first then in turn bowing to the girls."

"Father …?"

"Uncle Robert …?"

"… may we?"

Robert inclined his head. "With my blessings. And just remember – we leave at eleven."

The girls each gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked into the ball room with Michael and Jeffery.

"You're their favorite Father … and Uncle."

Bonnie took Robert's hand they followed them into the ball room to join the others.

# # #


End file.
